


The Prom Queen And The In Between

by RedPhoneBooth



Series: Androgynous!Direction [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Also What Is The Opposite Of Slow Burn, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androdynous Harry Styles, Androgyny, Apparently it's conflagration, Because That Was Very Important To Me, Because This Would Be It, Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Christmas Fluff, Dan wootton really takes the cake, Detailed Descriptions Of Harry's Outfits, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Harry, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I don't like Ben, I want everyone to know, I would change the nale, Idiots in Love, Multi, Oral Sex, Photographer Harry, Polyamory, Prom, Smut, Thanks for that lovely commenter khairuhhh, Top Harry, Top Louis, While I'm at it, but I hate Dan more, like at all he's an asshole, only I put the little plagiarism reference in there, whoch I am quite proud of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPhoneBooth/pseuds/RedPhoneBooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Harry is someone they need to avoid, what boy wears skirts and heels after all? Honestly, Harry doesn't really care much, he's got his best mate Niall there at his side.<br/>Things take a turn for the better, though, when he is asked to photograph and film the school play where Louis Tomlinson just so happens to play the leading role. Harry's had a thing for him for way too long and now Louis is actually noticing him and together they find their way through their last year of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing at this since so long and it's finally done! I am so freaking glad! I would like to thank Lore ([Twitter](https://twitter.com/chestpainslouis) [Tumblr](http://greenmeetingblue.tumblr.com/)) and Ruth ([Tumblr](http://sillydreamstar.tumblr.com/)) for being amazing and listening to me ramble about how many words I wrote and what I wrote last and complain about all the editing. But here we are, it's done. My first quite long fic! While I'm still writing some other longer ones, this will always have a special place in my heart. This is incredibly sappy though and I got way to excited when writing someone else's first time.  
> In case I offended anyone or forgot to tag stuff, please tell me. I don't really know how Polyamory relationships work exactly, I haven't experienced gendefluidity myself (Though Harry's is quite freeform). So if anything is incorrect, please do tell.
> 
> In case this is my English teacher reading: Miss, I am very sorry about some of the scenes in here, so sorry if this might be disturbing in some way. But hey, promting safe sex, right? You can skip over them quickly, they're very obvious to spot and they mostly end at the end of the scene.
> 
> !! PLEASE DO NOT SEND THIS TO ANY OF THE PEOPLE MENTIONED !!

“Hey Harry, could you stay for a minute?” His art teacher, Mr. Johnson, asked. Harry packed up his bag and shuffled to the front of the room to where the desk was.

“Is something wrong, sir?” His deep voice droned.

“No, no. Of course not. I just had a request. The students working on the school newspaper have asked me to find someone who could take photographs of the play the school is organising. I was wondering if you’d be up for that?”

Photography was Harry’s favourite medium, he loved photographs. Especially if they were the developing kind, it couldn’t be tampered with or manipulated. It was real and raw. Harry felt honoured that Mr. Johnson had asked him. He was probably the only teacher who treated Harry like a normal person.

You see, Harry isn’t like the other guys with their leather jackets and their jeans around their knees. Harry liked skirts and crop tops just as much. He’d always thought of himself as a boy, but upon researching why he felt this way, he found the term genderfluid. It seemed like a good enough label. He wore what he felt like that day and that fluctuated quite often. People weren’t very mean about it, at least not anymore, but they found him strange and tended to avoid him. He guessed he was lucky to not be bullied, but having only a single friend and all the rest of the student body talking and whispering about him wasn’t the most fun thing.

He’d gotten over it. As long as he felt good in his skin, he really couldn’t be bothered. Niall had shrugged and complimented his skirt in earnest the first time Harry scraped together enough confidence to wear it to school. And bless his family for being accepting when he told them. His mum kind of already knew from how he used to complain that he wanted to wear heels just like Gemma, his sister, when he was a little boy.

“I would love to. Thank you for the opportunity. When do I start?”

Mr. Johnson gave him all the info he needed and let him go to his next class with the reassurance that if he had any question to just come and ask. Harry walked to his locker, his heels clicking against the floor and met Niall there who was leaning against the wall playing a game on his phone.

“Hey man.” Niall greeted him back with a friendly nod and cheered as he apparently won the game all the while Harry switched his books for the next lesson. He shook his head fondly at his best and only friend.

“Hi. You wanna come over after school?”

“Sorry, I can’t. Mr. Johnson has me on a project. I get to take the photo’s for the play and I’m starting already today.”

“That’s really cool, Haz! Maybe I could come with. We can hang out after you’re done.”

“Sure, seems cool. I can beat your ass at Mario Kart again, then.”

“Ha, you wish!” Harry always won, Niall knew that. But the boy was still convinced Harry always cheated when the truth was, Harry was just good.

They passed a group of people who stared at him and whispered among them. The only one who didn’t was a boy named Louis.

Louis Tomlinson. Eighteen and already driving his own car. A little problematic last year, but after he didn’t pass, he doubled his efforts because he now has to repeat his senior year. Theatre kid at heart, most beautiful person Harry had ever seen, but so out of reach. Louis was popular and Harry was a weirdo. It wouldn’t work. Louis always seemed to be surrounded by the people who didn’t bother disguising they were making fun of Harry, yet he never joined in that conversation. It seemed strange since he was so outspoken and loud about everything else.

“Harry!” Niall snapped, bringing him back from his thoughts and Harry’s head snapped back to look at Niall. “Finally. Don’t worry about them okay, also stop being so obvious when staring at ‘em. I thought you were gonna drool, mate. I love you, but ew. I don’t know Louis, but his friends are shit. I know that much. They used to be mine.” Back before Harry became the weirdo in skirts with just one friend, Niall and him ran in different circles. Most of them having ditched him when he became friends with Harry after stopping a guy who shouted names and was about to do much more.

Around that time, Louis had quickly become popular after a stellar performance in the school play that year. Everyone loved him and they either wanted him or wanted to be him. He and his new-found posse had become the kings and queens in the school’s hierarchy.

“Yeah, I know, Ni. I just don’t understand him.” Niall didn’t understand what Harry was talking about, but he swung an arm around Harry’s shoulders and they both walked to their next class.

Niall was already waiting for him at his locker when Harry arrived after his last class. He quickly took out his beloved camera and stuffed his schoolbag in the locker.

“We’re supposed to be in the auditorium, just wait there until I’m done, okay?” Harry guided them both there and while Niall seated himself, Harry made his way to wear the actors were standing. Including Louis.

“Um, Hi.” He waved somewhat awkwardly. A few students giving him a strange look and Eleanor whispered something in Louis’ ear at which she giggled, but Louis frowned. She didn’t notice.

The teacher, Miss Harrison, was the one who answered his greeting. “Hello, you must be Harry.” He nodded. “Wonderful! I actually wanted to ask you something. I know the job was only for the newspaper, but I was wondering if you could film every rehearsal and the show itself, as well.”

“Um, I guess.” Uncertainty staining his voice.

“It’s for us.” Louis said. Harry’s head almost snapped off with the force he’d turned it. “It’s so we can see ourselves perform and know where we can improve and what to do differently and stuff.” Harry merely nodded and Louis smiled tentatively at him, gaining a confused look from Eleanor. He ignored her.

“I’ll bring my tripod next time, gives a much steadier image.”

“That’s okay. Today we just need you to take the pictures for the program. I’ll inform you of the next rehearsal and you can start filming then.” The teacher voiced.

Harry agreed and went to work. He found a clear wall and took shots of everyone before deeming himself done and packing back up.

“I guess until next time.” A voice said from beside him. Harry looked up to see Louis standing there. He looked shy, a rare sight. Harry smiled so his dimples popped out and waved goodbye with a quiet ‘bye’. He almost ran to where Niall was seated dozing in his chair in the back of the auditorium and dragged him along out of the school by his collar.

“What do I do, Niall?” Harry whined from where his head was lying on Niall’s lap, face turned to the telly where the screen showed Harry beating Niall big time. Cheering got boring somewhere around the thirtieth time it had happened. Niall wasn’t even trying anymore and didn’t bother starting up a new game when the endscreen rolled on loop.

“I don’t know, Harry. Just be careful yeah? I’d hate for you to get hurt because of your little crush.” Niall buried a hand in Harry’s hair and massaged his scalp

“He seemed honest and I don’t know what to think.” Harry had gone home with Niall and while playing videogames had told him the exchange that had happened between him and Louis. “He didn’t seem to be an asshole, he actually seemed nice. He was the only one to tell me goodbye. What if he just wants to get close to me when he’s actually just using me to laugh with his friends?” Harry gasped and jumped up to face Niall. “Oh my Gosh, Niall. What if he’s with them now laughing at me?”

Niall grabbed his shoulders. “Harry. Snap out of it man.” He whacked him up the head. “I haven’t seen you like this in ages! When did you start giving a fuck?”

Harry deflated. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“Damn right, I am! You are Harry Fucking Styles, my best mate, and most uncaring person I know.”

“Yeah!” Harry said louder, sitting up properly on the sofa. “I am Harry Fucking Styles and nobody’s gonna drag me down. Why should I care what a stupid boy thinks about me?”

“You are a strong independant woman!” Niall yelled at him.

“I am a strong inde-- Wait. No that isn’t right.” Harry cut himself off while Niall was literally on the floor laughing. He stomped his friend in the side. “You’re an asshole.”

“Meh, you love me anyways.” Niall shrugged.

“You’re fucking lucky I do.” Harry hit him in the face with one of the throw pillows. Niall was quick in his revenge, snatching one for himself and starting a pillow fight.

“Boys!” Niall’s mum yelled from the doorway and they stopped abruptly, looking caught with their cheeks flushed and their hair dishevelled. “I’d like for my house to stay intact.”

“Sorry, Maura.” “Sorry, Mum.” Both said in unison.

“I like your shoes, Love.” She said to Harry pointing at the shoes strewn next to the coffee table and he beamed back a her.

“Thanks.” Harry knew from the moment he’d entered Niall’s house where Niall got his fantastic personality. Maura hadn’t even once looked at him strangely. He’d walked into that house and it felt like home and acceptance. He knew Niall and him were like soulmates, maybe not romantically, but definitely on a platonic level.

She left them alone again and Harry slumped down onto the couch, Niall beside him. “I’m serious though, Ni.”

“Harry, I’m gonna be honest with ya, so don’t hate me for this. He talked to for not even a minute and maybe he will never talk to you again. Honestly, Harry, pull yourself together bro and just go with the flow. Let whatever happens, happen.”

Harry hugged him close. “Thanks. I don’t know what’s gotten into me.”

“Nothing that’s the problem.” Niall joked.

“Yeah, okay. I’m leaving now.” Harry stood up off the couch, tied his shoelaces and walked home after yelling a ‘bye Maura!’ and hugging Niall one last time.

&&

“Oh! Hi, Harry.” Someone said when passing him as he got his camera stuff from his locker. Niall wasn’t with him today, he said his mum needed him at home. To be frank, Harry didn’t believe him for one bit, but he let it slide regardless.

“Louis, hi.” Harry thanked the gods he didn’t stutter and his voice sounded steady.

“Let’s walk together, we’re going the same way anyways.” Harry nodded as he hip-checked his locker close since both his hands were occupied. “Here, let me get that for you.” Louis took the tripod from him.

“Thanks.” Harry said a little dazed and he hoped he wasn’t blushing as hard as he thought.

“So where’s your friend. Niall, right?” Louis was making small talk, actual conversation with Harry. And not even sounding mean or like he had any bad intentions. No, he sounded like Mr. Johnson or Niall talking to him. Like a normal person.

“Yeah, he couldn’t be here. Totally lied about the reason, but I guess it is what it is. He’ll tell me when he wants to.”

“Where d’you think he’s run off to then?” Louis asked when they entered the auditorium.

“He’s probably hiding some kind of relationship. He’s done that before, I stopped prying after that one time he didn’t talk to me for two days. Needless to say, those were not the most fun times.” Harry started setting up then, nobody was here yet.

Louis laughed softly which Harry didn’t expect, but the surprise had Harry join him. “Well, Let’s hope it doesn’t happen again.” Louis smiled, his small eyes twinkling and crinkling around the edges. Harry thought he was beautiful like this and vowed to make him smile as much as he could.

Harry fumbled with the button on his camera, trying to get a good focus. “Hey, could you do me a favour and get up on stage and walk around for a bit? I need to get the settings right, but it’ll be easier to do if I have a reference point.”

Louis did as asked. Well, sort of. Instead of walking, he danced around the stage.

“What are you doing?” Harry giggled.

“I am an actor, Harold. Being dramatic is in my blood.” He cocked his hip and put his hand on it. “Join me.”

“W-what?” Harry stuttered.

Louis went to sit on the edge of the stage, and propped his chin on his hands. “Come dance with me.”

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but the doors opened and the rest of them filed in. Harry saw Eleanor give Louis a confused look and Harry a patronizing one. Harry didn’t know what Louis and Eleanor were talking about with their expressions, but the girl didn’t look too happy.

“Alright let’s get started then. Everyone get ready. Harry, you all set up?” Miss Harrison asked him at which he gave her a thumbs up. “Great, let’s get going people!” She clapped her hands and everyone got into position as the first rehearsal started.

&&

A few days later, Harry was sitting on the steps, fumbling with the hem of his Van Gogh-style skirt as he waited for his mum to respond to his text to come pick him up.

“Do you want a lift home.” Harry startled and looked up to Louis who now stood in front of him.

“I’ll just try to call my mum again, thanks though.” Harry declined. He wasn’t sure if he’d survive a car ride with this boy when he still didn’t know what to think of him.

“You sure? It’s not a problem for me, so if she’s not yet on her way I could take you home.”

Harry didn’t know if it was a good idea, but Louis seemed genuine. So he decided to take a chance and perhaps it could bring him some insight. “I guess I’ll come with if you really don’t mind then.”

Louis held out a hand to him to pull him up and Harry added it to his mental list of ‘Why Louis Tomlinson Isn’t The Asshole I Thought He Was’. The list kept getting longer and longer the more they spent time together, even though they only spoke for a few minutes at a time. Harry gladly accepted the hand and brushed off his skirt when he was standing.

They walked to Louis’ deserted car in the middle of the school park and climbed in. “I really like your skirt. Where did you get it?”

Harry froze. Where did that question come from all of the sudden? And why did Harry care so much? It was just a question and Harry had heard the same question thrown at him in a much meaner way. What did Louis mean, though? Was he actually interested? Was he just trying to make conversation? Was it just a compliment? Was he going to make fun of Harry later?

Louis must’ve noticed Harry’s momentary stop and quickly went to explain. “It’s just my sister’s birthday is coming up and I don’t know what to buy her. But she likes art and you’re artsy and I think she’d like what you’re wearing.” His knuckles whitened on the steering wheel.

“Oh, that’s, yeah. I bought it on the internet.” Louis’ knuckles released from his tight hold. “Thank you, by the way.” He tagged on his address at the end of his sentence.

“I’m sorry if that sounded mean. I didn’t mean for it to come out that way.” Louis looked embarrassed and shy, but most of all vulnerable. “I just-- You seem like a good person, Harry. And I know that my friends are always talking about you, you must’ve noticed as well. I’m sorry for that. I don’t like it when they do that.”

“I know.” Harry’s words hung heavily in the air. Louis’ eyes widened as he looked at Harry for a second.

“You do?” He whispered in the quiet car.

“I noticed you never talked to them whenever they were all talking about me. I didn’t understand at first, but I think I do now. You’re not like them, your friends that is. I mean no offence, but you’re a way better person. I can see that and I don’t even know you that well.” Harry decided if he was going for honesty, he might as well say all of it. Maybe not all of it, but as much as he could.

“Thank you.” Louis blushed and took a shaky breath. “I think I’ve been needing to hear that for a while so excuse me if that got me a bit teary-eyed.”

“Sorry. It’s just the truth. Why do you hang out with them if you don’t like them?” Harry gasped at himself. “Sorry, that was rude. Just ignore me. I’m not usually this filterless.” He shook his head to clear it.

“It’s a valid question. I guess,... I don’t know anymore.” Louis spoke the words slowly as if he’d had an epiphany all of the sudden that just hit him. “I don’t know. I don’t--” He couldn’t come up with the words, didn’t know what to say.

Harry laid a hand on his knee and squeezed it in a comforting gesture before retracting it again like it burned his skin. “Sorry, that was inappropriate. I don’t know what’s going on with me.” Harry fumbled his fingers together as he kept his eyes down looking at them. It’d been a long time since he’d had any proper interactions with anyone other than family members and Niall. He wasn’t sure what the social code was.

“What’s made you like this then today? Since you said you normally have a better filter and don’t know what’s gotten into you?” Louis asked, not fully aware that it’s him. Harry’s cheeks felt as if they were set on fire and tried to bite back a smile. Emphasis on tried. “You’re blushing. Have you got a crush on someone, Styles? Is your head on the clouds and they can’t make you think straight?” Louis teased him. In the meantime, they’d arrived in front of Harry’s house.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek with wide eyes and looked at Louis’ profile, their gazes tangled when Louis turned his head at him. “I-I best get going now. thanks for the ride.” Harry opened the car door with a quiet ‘bye’ and Louis mirrored him startled at the sudden change, throwing in a wave too.

&&

“It’s nothing. I was just doing stuff, okay?” Bits of food spewed out of Niall’s mouth as he talked at which Harry pulled a disgusted face.

“Niall, you’ve ditched me three times already this week, I at least want to know where you’re going. I miss my best mate. You know I don’t like interrogating you either, but can you at least tell me what you were doing? I’m getting worried, man.”

Niall’s eyes widened slightly and his mouth dropped open just the slightest as he looked behind Harry.

“Hello, may we sit with you?” A voice interrupted them. And Harry has been in this scenario enough to know that it was Louis’s. When he looked behind him he saw the boy standing there with a muscular looking lad next to him.

“Sure, yeah. Go ahead.” Harry waved his hand to the empty chairs on the rest of their lunch table and Louis and his friend sat down opposite each other with Louis next to Harry. “Um, I don’t mean to sound rude.” Harry awkwardly began. “But why are you sitting with us? Wouldn’t you rather sit with your friends? Who are staring by the way.” He pointed over at the heads turned towards them.

“After we talked last, I kinda just realised that I don’t know why we were friends anymore. They were just people I hung out with, but they weren’t my friends.” Louis shrugged. “Oh, that is Liam.” He pointed to his friend. “The only one who I actually do like hanging out with.”

Liam perked up when he heard his name. He’d been whispering with Niall on the other side of the table, and they’d seemed to been having a good time. Niall had a faint blush on his cheeks and giggled in the aftermath of a laugh.

That’s when something clicked with Harry, metaphorical lightbulb appearing above his head. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he did. Whatever Niall had been doing after school, he’d been doing it with Liam.

“Oh, so that’s what--Ow!” Harry doubled over when Niall hit him in the shin underneath the table. “You are aware that I’m wearing heels today and I am not afraid to use them, right?” Harry warned.

“At least I did something about my crush, didn’t I?” Niall threw back.

“Aha! So it is true!” Niall gawked at Louis as he said the words to Harry.

“So you did do something-oww!” Niall rubbed at his leg and absolutely melted as Liam got all concerned, wanting to kiss it better.

“I’m not following anymore.” Louis looked lost indeed. “Did Niall just imply--”

“Oh, look at the time, I need to go now.” Harry checked the invisible watch on his wrist and grabbed his bag before running out of the room almost cartoonishly until he found himself in the, luckily empty, toilets. He leaned on his hands which were set on the marble washing stand.

The door opened and he grabbed for his chest as he turned around, recognising the intruder. “Jeez, Niall, you scared me.”

“Sorry. And I’m sorry for giving it away, I just thought when Louis said he was right... I understood wrong. And I’m sorry for ditching you so much this week.” Niall bit his lips nervously as he stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and scuffed his feet on the floor like a little kid.

Harry ran up to him and drew him into a hug. “I’m sorry, too. I was being overdramatic and over-emotional, I guess. I should’ve just waited for you to tell me. I’m happy for you.” He squeezed him tighter one more time before releasing him. “I really am.”

“Thanks man. We’re so new and I didn’t want to jinx it. I’m not even sure what we are yet. I really like him.” Niall’s eyes brightened when he talked about Liam.

“He seems to really like you, too.”

“I do.” They both turned their heads. Harry took a step back as he felt this didn’t include him. “I know we’ve only been going out for two weeks, but I really do like you and Iwaswonderingifyouwanttobemyboyfriend.”

Niall grabbed Liam by the lapels and kissed him firmly. “Of course, you stupid idiot.” and pulled him back in. Things got a little heated when Liam lifted his newly-made boyfriend up to set him on the sink. Harry made sure to slip out of there without disturbing them, only to run right into Louis when he did so.

“Oops!”

“Hi. Everything okay? You ran off pretty quickly there. Where are Liam and Niall?” Louis looked around as if searching for them.

“Making out in the restroom. They’re official now, so I wouldn’t disturb them.”

“Go them, I guess. Good to know that’s why Liam has been walking around seemingly high for the past two weeks. Hey, what was it that Niall was talking about at lunch?”

Ring!

Saved by the bell, Harry thought. “Sorry, gotta run to my next class.”

&&

The door to the auditorium stood ajar when Harry walked past it to the school’s exit. As far as he knew, there were no rehearsals, at least Miss Harrison hadn’t informed him of any. He thought he’d better check just to be sure as he slipped through the entrance.

It was completely empty.

Except for Louis.

Louis who was up on that stage, saying all his lines, but acting with no one but himself. A single spotlight lighted his frame. All Harry could do was stare at the beautiful boy as he acted out his role. He was mesmerised by the sheer passion and heart Louis put into his acting. Every line he spoke made Harry think he wasn’t even acting, it felt so real.

As quietly as he could so as not to disturb him, Harry got out his camera and snapped photo after photo of him. The lighting was so unique and gave each single shot a special twist. The contrast was a lot higher, making the dark and light areas on Louis’ body starkly stand out against one another. But it were Louis’ looks that really showed the beauty in every image. Harry wasn’t sure if he was aware of just how photogenic he was and he planned on showing him regardless.

“You might as well help me instead of just standing there.” Louis’ voice broke Harry’s focus as he browsed through the pictures he had taken. Louis beckoned him with his hand and Harry came upto the stage.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to creep or something. I just saw the door was open and I don’t know, thought I’d come see.” Harry ran a hand through his long curls.

“Well, then. Come on up here. I wasn’t kidding when I asked you to help me.” Harry climbed on and Louis handed him a script. “You get to play the girl.”

“I’m wearing the stereotypical shoes for it.”

“Yeah, still haven’t figured out how people walk in those.”

“It’s easier than you’d think. Practise makes perfect, right?” His body chose that exact moment to trip over his own feet and made him stumble. He would’ve fallen if Louis hadn’t steadied him.

“Guess you’ll need a bit more practise.” Louis laughed and Harry was right there with him. “Shall we then now?”

They ran Louis’ lines back and forth, and Harry could do nothing but stare at Louis as he put everything in it. Harry could only ever wish to be half the actor Louis was. He even felt guilty for ruining Louis’ amazing talent with his half-arsed reading of the lines.

Harry looked down at the script to see the next line, but his eyes widened when he saw the lettering they kiss. “Oh, uh. This is, yeah.” When Harry looked back up, Louis was a lot closer suddenly, his eyes flickering between Harry’s green orbs and if Harry wasn’t mistaken down to his lips, as well.

“Harry.” Louis whispered in the space that separated their lips, but he leaned in even more. Harry followed him, dropping the script on the floor as his eyes fluttered closed.

The soft brush was a tentative beginning, but as soon as Louis cupped Harry’s cheek, it deepened. Their lips slid over each other and sparks ran up Harry’s spine. Harry’d heard all kinds of stories about first kisses, but he never thought the good ones would be true and the bad ones have never been more wrong. He felt warm on the inside and like fireworks were going off. All too soon, it was over.

Louis giggled slightly at Harry’s flushed look. “Come on, Curly. I’ll take you home.” He tucked a stray curl behind Harry’ ear. Harry nodded in a daze and touched his lips as he smiled still feeling the ghost of Louis’ lips against his.

They drove in silence, easy smiles on both their lips. The silence comfortable, with stealing glances passed at the other. Louis parked in front of Harry’s house. “Louis, can I ask you something?” He looked nervous, a total change from his mood before. Louis gestured for him to go on. “What was that? When you kissed me, what did that mean?”

“Harry look at me.” The boy turned his head with uncertainty woven into his expression. “I like you. Like really like you. I guess I have for a while, but didn’t realise it. And if you’ll let me, I’d like to take you out on a date.” Louis could act out every role in the world, except for the role of being himself. He was all fake confidence and transparent emotion.

Harry’s dimples made an appearance. “I would like that. I really would.”

Louis beamed at him. “Cool, how about I text you and we can set up a date. Here put your number in.” Harry grabbed the offered phone, put his number in and sent a text to himself.

Harry was about to climb out of the car, but turned back unexpectedly. “Um, I-I’ve never...That kiss was--”

“Your first?” Louis finished for him when he saw Harry struggling. Harry nodded shyly. “Wanna try it again.” Harry’s nod a bit more sure this time, it amused Louis.

They both leaned over the console as their lips connected. Slow and trying at first, but Louis took control of it and guided Harry to be a bit more daring. He took Harry’s hand and put it low on his thigh. Then Louis himself placed a hand on the crook between Harry’s neck and jaw.

Harry caught his drift and experimented by sliding his hand higher, taking Louis’ whimper as a good sign. His other came up to hold Louis by his neck and keep him there, right against his lips.

Eventually they had to pull back, just slightly though so Louis rubbed together their noses. “You’re a good kisser.” He pecked Harry’s lips.

“I don’t think I ever want to stop.” Harry admitted and dived back in, Louis laughing against his mouth.

Louis pressed their foreheads together. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay?”

Harry gasped. “Fuck. How do we-- I mean what am I--” He was silenced with a kiss.

“We’ll figure it out. How about we just keep it between us for now. We can talk about the details later.”

“What about Niall and Liam?”

“I guess we could tell them.” A mischievous look in his eyes told Harry he had something else in mind. “We could also get revenge and ditch them without telling them what we’re doing or where we are.”

Harry chuckled. “Cheeky, but no. I was never good at lying and keeping my own secrets.” Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he took it out to see a text from his mum.

Are you coming inside anytime soon. And are you bringing your friend too? ;-)

Harry cursed and twisted to see his mum waving amusedly at him from the window. He awkwardly waved back. “Guess, I’ll have to tell my mum, too.”

“Cool, she seems nice.”

“She is, but now you really need to get out of here before she drags you inside. I’d like for that to happen one day, but that is not today.” Louis laughed brightly and Harry opened the door and got out, but pecked Louis quickly through the open window before facing his mum’s interrogation. He braced himself, even though he knew he’d never stand a chance. He’d tell her everything himself anyways, she wouldn’t even have to drag it out of him.

&&

Torture. It was absolute torture.

Being around him, but not able to touch. Harry was physically restraining himself everytime he wanted to reach out. Shoving his hands in the pocket of his leather jacket, making and remaking the bun in his hair, always holding something in his hands. All to not make it obvious.

They hadn’t told Liam and Niall yet, wanting to figure it out for themselves first and it was weighing on Harry. As much as Niall was good at keeping things to himself, Harry wanted to do nothing more but grab his friends by the shoulders and scream in his face that he’d finally kissed Louis Tomlinson.

“Harry?” His fell down out of the clouds when he heard his name. “You okay?” Louis’ hand on his shoulder burnt a print into his skin. Harry wanted to kiss the concerned look right off his face. He nodded instead.

“Louis, I--” Louis seemed to understand what he meant to say and turned to the other couple.

“Harry and I are dating.” His voice low so no one could overhear him. Harry sighed audibly then laughed at Niall’s gaping mouth.

“You asshole!” Niall pushed Harry’s shoulder playfully. “You told me he didn’t know about your crush on him.”

“It just kinda happened okay? I never meant for him to find out.” Harry rubbed his shoulder.

“Thank God for well timed scripts. Or well, deliberately well timed scenes.” It was Harry’s turn to gape now.

“Hello, Louis.” A shrill voice had the boy turn around to come face to face with his friends, or rather, used-to-be-friends. Louis’ expression turned stony. “May I ask what exactly you’re doing with this weirdo and his puppy? I mean, it was quite the shock at lunch before the weekend, but I guess we could let it slide. Only today as well, honey what has happened to you.” Her fake-concern clear in her tone as she feigned to coo over him. “And Liam, never expected you to hang around those fucking fags.”

Liam looked furious. Nobody talks ill of his boyfriend. “Li, don’t. She’s not worth it.” Niall put a hand on his arm to ground him and it seemed to work, luckily. Harry knew that while Liam was a cute puppy-dog, you’d better not to get on his bad side.

“What do you want Eleanor?” Louis sighed.

“We want you to know you belong with us. Those idiots are nobodies, while you are meant to rule this school. We thought we’d remind you of that.”

“I’m good, thanks.” He turned back to Harry, Niall, and Liam who seemed to have calmed down a bit.

She laughed, loudly and exaggerated. “Are you one of them now? A nobody.” She leaned further towards him as she spoke the next words. “A faggot. Are you gonna wear girl’s clothes too now?”

Louis snapped. He twisted around and forced her against the lockers which rattled behind her back, both his hands on either side of her face caging her in. He got close to her face and the anger in his eyes burned like gasoline thrown on fire. “Don’t talk about my friends like that. You don’t know anything.” The intimidation hit her hard. Her eyes were wide, she was breathing hard, and she was on the verge of crying. “Now, you’re gonna take your so-called friends and get the fuck out of my face.”

He hadn’t screamed, he hadn’t touched her, he’d simply stated what was to happen. She had nothing to go on if she ever wanted to take him back. There were enough witnesses around. She slipped from between him and the lockers when he stepped back again and speed-walked to her friends, dragging one of them into the bathroom.

Everyone in the corridor was silently gazing at him when he finally became aware of his surroundings.

“Move along people. Nothing to see here.” Louis shooed them with his arms and everyone bustled around.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Harry had meant to keep that a thought, but Louis had this effect on him. “I really wanna kiss you right now.” He whispered under his breath.

“I know. Me too. Everytime I see you actually. Just wait and we’ll get there, I promise.” Those few words held so much hope and meaning. It was the most exciting and scary admittance Louis had ever said.

Needless to say, the rehearsal that afternoon was pretty embarrassing with Eleanor who tended to avoid Louis. A difficult job since she had landed the leading female part. Miss Harrison had noticed something was off, but didn’t comment on it. She was happy if everyone just did their part, and Louis was nothing if not a professional actor.

They were sat in Louis’ car by the time they could talk properly again. Since they’d climbed in, Louis’d been holding Harry’s hand at which the latter smiled idiotically and played with their intertwined fingers. “Hey, babe?” Louis started, Harry giggled slightly at the endearment. “I won’t be able to stay long. Mum’s working and I need to watch the rest of the kids.”

“Can I come?” Harry asked eagerly, bright eyes wide before he quickly back pedalled. “I mean, I like kids and if you’re gonna be so busy I thought it might be nice to have someone as company and have someone help and stuff since another pair of hands might be a good thing you know.” It came out in one long rushed breath.

“Harry.” Louis paused solely for the sake of dramatic effect before his face broke into a smile. “I’d love that. Just maybe keep it quiet about us. I’m not even out to my mum, though I think she might suspect something. She’s probably my best friend so it won’t be as much of a shock to her. But I’d still like to be cautious nonetheless.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “It’s okay. Coming out is a strange and very personal process. I’ve been through it. Twice. Sexuality and gender identity. I know I’m lucky to have been accepted so easily both times. And if you ever do decide to do so, know that I’m here. I could be there when you tell her, if you want.”

“Thank you.” There was so much affection in Louis’ eyes, Harry could feel his heart swell when he heard the just-not-breaking of his voice in those two words.”

Harry had fired off a text to his mum by the time they’d arrived at Louis’ house. They didn’t enter it before they’d laid a lingering kiss on each other’s lips in the car.

Noise and sound filled Harry’s ears when Louis opened the door yelling. “I’m home!” He threw his shoes and backpack haphazardly on a pile of other shoes and backpacks by the coat rack. Harry followed him, but a bit more mannered.

“It’s very loud.”

“I know, sorry, you can leave if you want. This is probably not what you’d been thinking.” Louis looked so young and vulnerable as if he was scared of not being able to please, not being enough.

“You didn’t let me finish. You also didn’t listen.” Harry turned stern.  “I didn’t say I didn’t like it. Because I do, it’s very homely.”

“I don’t deserve you, you know. You’re too good of a person.” Harry didn’t know why this wonderful boy suddenly seemed to think so lowly of himself and frowned, but didn’t have the time to ask.

“Oh! Good! Louis you’re here. I have to run now, I’m already going to be late.” She kissed his cheek and only after seemed to notice there was a stranger in her house. “Oh.” She stopped short. “Hello, who are you?” The smile on her face was warm and he recognised Louis’ in it.

“Hi, I’m Harry. You have a lovely home Mrs. Tomlinson.” He saw Louis bite back a smile in his peripheral vision as he shook his mum’s hand.

“It’s Deakin now actually, but please, love, call me Jay and welcome. Loubear, I really have to go now. I put a list with things on the fridge and don’t let the oldest twins have any ice cream tonight after dinner. Long story short, they’re punished. And don’t forget to take out the trash, okay? Oh and check in on the babies, I just put them down for a quick nap, but they still need feeding.” Harry’s eyes brightened and he turned to Louis mouthing ‘babies’. “It was very nice meeting you Harry. Alright boys, bye now.” She hasted out of the house, the door slamming shut behind her.

“Looouuuiiiiissss!” Two excited voices shouted as they clutched to his legs, unbalancing him for a moment. The girls looked very similar to each other, Harry saw when Louis crouched  down to hug them. “Who’s that?” One of the girls pointed at him.

“Hello, girls. This is Harry. Harry, these are Daisy and Phoebe.” Louis looked up to see two other girls come to him at a slower pace. “And those two over there are Fizzy and Lottie.” The others waved at Harry before hugging Louis shortly.

Harry introduced himself to everyone and planted himself on the floor in front of the twins while Louis talked to his older sisters. Since they were old enough to help around the house, they divided the chores between the three of them. Harry had been letting Daisy braid his hair before he was dragged off to the kitchen.

“They’re all very nice. Daisy said she liked my hair.” He twisted the braided lock in between his fingers.”They seem like great sisters and you are an amazing brother for taking such good care of them.” Louis kissed him then, full of affection, Harry could feel it. “What was that for?” Harry smiled.

“Why are you such a good person? I don’t know what I did to have you in my life.” Harry saw the self-deprecation seep back into his voice and frowned. Louis however decided not to give him the chance to comment and grabbed the list his mother had prepared. “Will she ever learn that I suck at cooking?” He muttered to himself.

“I can cook.” Louis’ head snapped up at him. “I can cook tonight if you want. I mean, was that too intrusive?”

Louis kissed him again. “Harry Styles, you are a god’s gift and too good.”

“You’re very hard on yourself today. Is something wrong?” Harry worried.

Louis was taken aback, no one’s ever picked up on that. “No, I-- Stuff you know. Sometimes stuff just happens.” He didn’t elaborate on it and Harry quickly caught on, knowing Louis didn’t feel like talking about it. Instead Harry provided a distraction.

Harry who initiated the kiss, pushing Louis back against the counter and kissing him deeply, Harry’s hands on his hips, pulling him close. A loud cough made them jump apart, both their faces turning scarlet and Louis’ eyes were wide in shock. “Lottie, I--”

She chuckled. “It’s okay, Lou. I know mum doesn’t know yet. At least, I’m guessing.” She continued at his nod. “I won’t tell. Besides, I think she already kinda knows. There’s only so many shirtless David Beckham posters you can put up before it starts getting suspicious.”

Louis deflated and walked over to his sister to hug her. “Thank you.” He whispered in her ear before pulling back. “I think I really needed to hear that to know that it’s gonna be okay.”

“So Harry’s your boyfriend then?” Both men blanched at her question before turning towards each other.

“I don’t--” “We haven’t--” They started at the same time, but Lottie quickly caught on and stopped them.

“Hey, it’s all good. Whatever floats your boat. Just so as long as Harry can still come around because I have to know where that Van Gogh skirt came from.” He looked confused. “I may be a few grades behind you, but I still go to the same school. Everyone talks about the ‘weirdo dude who likes skirts’. Personally, I like it. Statement and all that. After all, they’re just clothes and they all serve the same purpose.”

Harry stood behind Louis now and grabbed his hand lightly, only letting the tips of their fingers hold on. But it seemed to help ground Louis as Harry saw him relax the tiniest bit.

The rest of the evening went by calmly. Harry had let the twins braid his hair while Fizzy painted his nails. And the moment Harry had stepped into the babies ’s room, he changed completely, in a more paternal way. He took one of the twins, Erneast, with sparkling eyes and fed him and rocked him back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into the child’s soft skin. Louis watched him with his sister, Doris, in his arms and he knew, he just knew, he was going to fall for Harry.

After feeding them and putting them down to sleep, the two found themselves in Louis’ room. They were lying on the bed, Harry on Louis’ chest as the latter played with the soft curls. Somewhere in the house, they could hear the girls play and laugh, but in this little space they were only really aware of each other. Louis closed his eyes to soak up the comfort and happiness he felt.

“Why’d you stop?” Harry pouted, nudging his head against Louis’ hand. Louis’d been dozing off without knowing.

Louis looked down at the boy in his arms and giggled at the pure petulance of it. He looked so cute. “You’re cute.” He kissed the pout off his face, turning it into a dimpling grin.

Harry didn’t give him time to pull back and rolled so he was straddling Louis and dived in to press their lips together slowly and sweetly. Louis’ hands slid underneath Harry’s white tee, not with intention, but more for the comfort of it, finding the contact of their bare skin soothing. Harry seemed to agree and made a soft noise against his lips and his hands came up to cup Louis’ face.

Louis rolled them over suddenly so he was on top and deepened the kiss. He’d move his hands from Harry’s back to one on his side and the other in his hair, disheveling it. Harry kept his legs wrapped around his waist to keep Louis close.

“Loubear!” Phoebe yelled from downstairs. They pulled back from each other and Louis let his head hang with a displeased groan. Harry giggled at the nickname and booped Louis nose whispering ‘Loubear’. Louis in his turn stuck his tongue out.

“What is it!?” Louis shouted back. He tried to keep his focus, but all he could think was how beautiful Harry looked underneath him. His lips were swollen and more red, his hair stood up in awkward angles, and his cheeks were flushed like he’d just ran a marathon.

The only thing Louis caught from the response was ‘dinner’ which, yeah, that was a thing that needed to happen now that he was aware of how hungry he was. Reluctantly, they climbed off the bed and made their way to the kitchen. The passed Lottie who snorted when she took just one look at them, but they ignored her.

“Alright, let’s see what I can work with.” Harry opened the fridge and inspected the contents, taking out different ingredients.

Louis sat himself up on the counter watching. “I think we have some frozen lasagna left. I could just pop that in the oven, you know. You don’t have to do this.”

“I know. But I want to.”

For the next half an hour, Harry chopped and sliced and diced while Louis pretended to help. He was more of a distraction than anything, but it was a welcome one. When Harry couldn’t take it anymore, he ordered him to set the table and call the others.

Everyone set wide eyes at the homemade dinner on the table. “Louis, I like him. Can we keep him?” Fizzy asked, she wasn’t even joking about it. It made Harry bite back a smile as he imagined how bad Louis’ cooking had to be for them to react this strongly.

“I do intend to.” The words sobered Harry up, all thoughts of laughter gone as he stared at Louis in shock. He saw the man gaze back at him with so much meaning behind his eyes, Harry intended to untangle every single one of them.

“Oh my gosh, Harry this is delicious.” Lottie mumbled around a mouthful of food. Harry did break out in laughter then, earning himself a flick to his ear from Louis.

“Don’t laugh at my horrendous cooking skills. We can’t all be perfect like you.”

The crowded dinner table was a chaos by now: everyone talking over each other and laughing when sharing stories of their day. Harry took advantage of the noise to scoot closer to Louis. “I think you’re doing pretty well yourself.” He sneaked a hand underneath the table to squeeze the man’s thigh.

Dinner went by in a haze of getting all the sisters to calm down after Daisy had thrown a forkful of food at Fizzy who was about to retaliate before Louis jumped in. It had happened more than once and it would happen a lot more, but what else is there to expect in a house of seven children. Harry wondered how parents did it. He had one sister and his mum already found them quite a handful.

After avoiding that disaster, the whole family collectively cleaned up and pulled back into their respective rooms before bedtime. Harry and Louis sagged down on the couch, exhausted from running the family. The telly played some kind of strange cartoon, but neither were really watching. Harry had propped his feet up in Louis’ lap and purred as soothing circles were being rubbed onto his ankles.

“Props to your mum for doing this whole thing. This is tiring.”

“She’s got my stepfather most of the time and he’s amazing. So she doesn’t have to do it alone. He’s gone now for work, but should be back in a few days. I try to help out and so do Lottie and sometimes Fizzy since they’re old enough. I guess it’s good training for later.” Louis had his head tilted on the back of the sofa with his eyes closed.

While Harry would’ve loved to continue that remark, he knew that it was a conversation to be had when they’d grown more into their relationship. They weren’t even really together, they were just somewhere in between, though he knew that would change soon. At least, he hoped so.

“Hey, Loubear. Pass me the remote will you.” Harry teased him, secretly loving the nickname.

“Please don’t call me that. It’s embarrassing enough, my family does.” He scrunched his nose.

“Aww, come one Loubear. It’s cute. A cute name for a cute boy.” Harry sat up and pinched his cheek.

“Don’t call me that.” Louis went into tickle mode now. He dug his fingers in Harry’s side as he fought to keep him off, to no avail. They quickly tumbled to the floor and Harry tried to crawl away, but Louis caught up and resumed his attack. Harry had tears streaming down his face by the time he cried Uncle. Louis still had him pinned to the floor as they both regained their breathing. Louis leaned in, but keys turning in the lock and both watched as Jay found them on the floor.

She stared questioningly for a moment. “Lou, could you take your friend home? It’s getting late already.” Louis ignored the way her tone changed on ‘friend’. He wasn’ ready yet for that conversation. Maybe some other time, when he’d figured it out more himself.

They scrambled to get off each other with blushing cheeks they hoped weren’t too obvious as Harry followed Louis to the front door. “It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Deakin. Your family is wonderful.” Harry was charming the pants off Louis’ mum with his dimples and Louis was right there with her.

The car ride was silent, but Harry could sense Louis’ discomfort. Upon parking in front of Harry’s house, he grabbed Louis’ hand and intertwined their fingers. “Lou, what’s wrong.” He frowned, rubbing his thumb back and forth soothingly on his knuckles.

“What if she asks something? Like what if she suspects and wants to know what’s going on? I don’t know what to say. I don’t know if I can lie to her. I don’t know if I even want to. But I’m also not ready. Not yet. I don’t feel ready.”

“It’s scary and weird, I know. I’ve said so. And perhaps you shouldn’t lie.” Louis shot him a confused look. “Just tell her you don’t want to talk about it.” Harry explained. “It’s not a lie and you won’t have to explain.”

“Will you be there? When I do tell her, will you be there, please? I think it might be easier.”

“Yes, of course. Always. I’ll be there.” Their lips met lingeringly before Harry huffed out a laugh. “Mum’s probably watching again through the window. I best go.”

“I think it’s your sister this time.” Louis rubbed their noses together.

“Great. Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess.” He left the car with one more peck and a heart full of hope and promises. Gemma’s heavy inquiry didn’t seem that difficult to withstand.

&&

“I’ll be back later!” Harry yelled through the house as he made for the door with long strides.

“Hold on, young man.” He winced slightly at his mother’s firm tone. “Where are you going? And who with? I’ve seen that car drop you off for the past month and now he’s here to come pick you up. Don’t I get to be introduced.”

“Mum, could you please just let me go and believe that everything is fine? I promise everything is okay, it’s just a little complicated right now. I’ll tell you, I promise. Just not now.” He tried to reassure her without giving anything away.

“I may hope so. I also hope I get to meet this person soon? You’re wearing your fancy dress by which I can only assume you’re going on a date. Do I get to know a gender at least?” The first time he came out was regarding his sexuality. It took him a while to get his mum to understand the term ‘pansexual’. She got it eventually.

“Male.”

“Name?”

“Louis.” Harry smiled as the sound rolled of his tongue.

“He nice?”

“Very.” He smiled wider and bit his lip thinking back on some fond moments they’d had.

“How’d you meet?”

“Mum, please. He’s waiting for me, so can you just.” He gestured vaguely for her to back off and she put both her hands in the air to say ‘alright’.

“Have fun, sweetheart.”

“I will, bye!” He ran out before she could verbally tackle him again and let out a relieved breath once he actually sat in the car.

“Everything alright, love? You’re looking a bit out of it there.” His worried frown turned into a fearful expression. “You still want to do this, right? I mean, I won’t be mad if you don’t. I can’t change how you feel.” He rushed.

Harry chuckled at the boys shaky voice. “Lou, It’s fine. Just my mum is a nosy woman who doesn’t understand that she doesn’t need to know everything. I want this. I’ve been waiting to go on a date with you for longer than you’d think.”

Louis’s voiced had a teasing edge to it. “That right? How long, then?” He smiled. Harry looked down at his lap in embarrassment and he flushed deep red. Louis’ demeanour changed again to serious. Harry guessed he’d pretty much done every emoji in existence in the last five minutes. “Oh, wow. I didn’t think you actually meant that.”

“Nobody looks past you when you walk through the corridor, you know. You tend to draw everyone’s attention and I guess you caught mine, as well.” Harry bit his lower lip.

“You do, too. Draw attention that is.”

“Because I’m different.” He spat out the word like it was something disgusting and turned away from Louis almost in shame. The boy delicately placed his fingers on his chin to turn his head back and look him in the eyes.

“Yes. But not in the way you think. You draw my attention because you’re carefree. You don’t bother about other people’s opinion of you. You stay true to yourself and are not afraid to hide it. And if people don’t like it, you don’t care about them because if they won’t accept you, then you don’t need them in your life. While everyone is so busy worrying about what everyone else thinks, you are busy wondering if what you do is something that is true to yourself.

Harry, everytime I look at you, I feel like you hold the secrets to the universe and I could listen to you talk about them for hours if you’ll ever let me listen. I think I have never found anything more sexy than someone being as unconditionally themselves as you are. So yes, you are different and it did draw my attention. But in such wonderful ways. I don’t think you could ever not draw my attention. I’ve been really aware of you ever since that day you walked into the auditorium with a camera on your side and such confidence underneath that awkward wave.”

The car went dead silent.

Harry gaped with open mouth into the deep-blue eyes piercing through his own green ones, fishmouthing slightly since he was at a loss for words. No one had ever spoken with such grace and praise of him. His eyes stung before they blurred over and before he knew it, a single tear escaped to roll down his face. Louis wiped it away quickly with his thumb as he cupped the cheek, concern creating a storm in his sea-filled eyes.

He was about to ask what was wrong when Harry pulled him in by the back of his neck and pressed their lips together. The words that didn’t sound from his lips, he conveyed by the slide of them against Louis’, the tears seasoning the sweet kiss with salt.

“That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me.” His voice was rough as he spoke the words slowly, barely an inch between their parted lips.

“You should always be talked about like that.” Something behind Harry caused Louis’ eyes to widen in distress. “Just maybe not right now, because I think if we stay here any longer, your mum’s not gonna stay in the doorframe. And while she looks very lovely and I’d love to meet her one day, I’d like to do it as your boyfriend. Officially. And after we told my mum, please.” Louis felt bad about asking so much from Harry, but the other boy just nodded in understanding. He’d once been in Louis’ place after all.

They drove away then, the car comfortably silent except for the radio playing the top twenty in the background. Their hands were joined throughout the whole journey, which in hindsight wasn’t even that long. Louis drove them to a quaint, little park perfect for a sunny day like this one and opened the door for Harry like the gentlemen that he was. He’d brought along a large woven basket that had been hiding in the boot and intertwined their fingers again to walk them to a perfect spot on the bright green grass.

“I know it might be a bit cheesy maybe, but I don’t like dinner-and-a-movie dates. You can’t get to know people looking at a screen, it just doesn’t make sense to me.” He’d spread out a white and red checkered table cloth and gestured for Harry to sit.

“Louis Tomlinson, who knew you were such a romantic? Also, I’m glad I decided to wear converse today, walking on grass in heels is hell.” Harry took of said shoes and wiggled his toes as he leaned back on his hands.

Louis laughed, taking out plates and cutlery and set out different containers so Harry could pile up on his plate. “Thank you. I do plan on wooing you. I wouldn’t know about the heels, though. I will say though, you look wonderful today.”

“You plan on wooing you, I plan on impressing you and hoping to intimidate you with my amazing looks.” He flipped his shoulder-length curls dramatically.

“It’s working.”

They chatted amicably between the two of them, sharing stories of their ridiculous siblings, laughing at the tales of how they broke an arm or got a scar, mocking teachers by doing caricatured impressions. All while the sun coated them in warmth and they had to squint to see each other. The food Louis had prepared --at least, so he said. Harry didn’t really believe him-- had been consumed and at one point they made up a game of trying to toss grapes while the other had to catch them in their mouth. Needless to say, it was one of the most fun afternoons they’d both had.

The sun was slowly setting as the two boys laid on the blanket, Harry’s head planted on Louis’ stomach while the latter played with his hair, making him sigh contently. “I love when you do that.” Harry whispered. “Could fall asleep right here with your fingers in my hair.”

“I’m about halfway there myself.” Louis mumbled sleepily. Harry crawled up then to face him, he didn’t say anything, he just observed for a moment.

“I wish this moment could last forever. Just want to be frozen right here in time and space with you.” It sounded like a secret he was sharing.

Harry brushed their noses together and Louis had to chase his mouth when Harry went to sit up and Louis followed. Once his lips caught the others a dam broke as Harry climbed on top of Louis, cupped his face and swiped his tongue against his mouth to open it. Louis went eagerly and let the kiss turn messy and hot, taking the opportunity to find his boundaries with Harry and let his hands roam. He didn’t know how Harry had suddenly gotten so bold since he was the least experienced of the two, but Louis couldn’t help but find him even more hot for it.

“Stop, wait, stop!” Harry pulled back suddenly, putting his hands on top of Louis’ where they’d slid underneath his dress and came a bit higher than mid-thigh. Louis retracted them immediately, a mantra of apologies coming from between his lips.

“Sorry, sorry. I-I just wanted to-- I mean this-- I’m sorry.” Worryingly, he bit his lower lip and kept his hands folded in front of his chest. He took a deep breath and sorted out his thoughts. “I was trying to test the limits. Your actions were so sudden and it was a nice surprise and I guess I got caught up. Know that when you say stop, I’ll stop. I promise, Harry. I don’t ever want to make you uneasy or feel unsafe.”

Harry nodded. “I’m just finding out myself what I want. I’ve never had this before.” He gestured back and forth between the two of them. “It’s exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. I want this, I do. But not just yet.”

“I respect that. I’ve asked so much from you, it’s only fair I do this for you.” Gingerly, he reached out a hand and waited for a sign from Harry before tucking a loose curl behind his ear. “Now, how about we end this date on a more positive note. Harry Styles, will you please be my boyfriend?”

Harry feigned thinking about it by rubbing his index and thumb over his chin. “I don’t know.” His voice sing-songed, but he couldn’t contain the bright smile that took over his face. “Of course.”

Louis pushed his shoulder lightly. “You little shit.”

Harry shook his head and pecked him before saying. “Forgot and ‘r’. Your little shit.”

Harry climbed off of him and reached out a hand to pull Louis up with him. They stored all the stuff away into the basket and hand in hand they walked back to the car. The ride back was full of stolen glances and quiet giggles lit up by the pulsing orange glow of the streetlights.

Louis rushed to the other side of the car when they parked and helped Harry out. They stood so close their chests brushed. “Goddammit, Louis. Kiss me or I might go insane.” So he did, keeping his hands safely on his boyfriend’s neck.

Boyfriend.

Wonderful word, he thought, wonderful person, wonderful everything. A loud cough sounded from up the drive and sheepishly Harry turned while Louis hugged his boyfriend from behind and tucked his face in his neck.

“Hi, mum. Um I’ll be there in a sec, okay? Just a moment.” He faced Louis again and spoke lowly while fumbling one of Louis’ hands between both of his. “So, I guess I’ll see you Monday.” Louis nodded. “Okay. Bye then.” He didn’t move. He just watched, he’d watch Louis for the rest of his life if he could.

“Harry!” Only that might not be an option.

“Coming!” He yelled back and kissed the boy in front of him one last time before walking to the door, their arms extended between them until they couldn’t hold each other anymore.

The goodnight text they shared had both boys fall asleep with a smile and a warm feeling in their chest.

&&

Harry’s mobile rang and he picked it up with glee. “Hi, babe.”

“Babe? Is that gonna be a thing now?” Louis sounded sceptical.

“I could always go back to calling you Loubear.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t like it.”

“What, Loubear? Guess I’ll keep calling you that.” Harry teased him.

“I hate you.” Somehow it came out the most fond way Harry had ever heard that sentence.

“No you don’t.”

“No I don’t.” Louis sighed dreamily, and Harry bit his lower lip to keep from laughing and sighing himself. “But what I actually called for was if you’d maybe want to come over today? I’m picking my sisters up from footie practice and I could come pick you up then. I was planning on telling them.” That last bit caught Harry by surprise.

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to do that because of me. It’s something you need to do for yourself. I’d feel awful if you regret it later.”

“I’m sure.” And Harry found he sounded it, too. “It’s not for you, it’s because of you. I want everyone to know how amazing my boyfriend is and that I want to be with him for as long as he’ll have me. You’ve taught me not to care about what other people think and I want to show you that I can do this. And most of all, I want to be able to be all gross and coupley in public.”

“What time will you be here?” Harry felt nothing but pride for his boy. He thanked the universe for putting such a beautiful person on this earth and especially for bringing him into his life.

A few hours later, Louis, Harry, Jay, and Dan were sat at the table, each with a steaming cup of tea.The conversation had died down a moment ago and Louis took the opportunity. He searched Harry’s hand underneath the table and clutched to it.

“Mum, Dan.” He started, feeling the blood drain from his face and like his chest tightned. This couldn’t wait anymore, he needed to get it out. “I’m gay and Harry and I are dating.” His eyes stayed fixed on the wooden surface.

The quiet was suddenly too loud and he squeezed Harry’s hand even harder as he looked up only to feel all the tension drain when he saw them both take an indifferent sip from their mug.

“No reaction?” He turned to Harry with an expression as if to say ‘can you believe these people?’ “I worked myself up for a slurping sound?”

Jay stretched her arm over the table to lay her hand on his. “Boo, I’m sorry, but this isn’t really a surprise. I was actually more surprised when you said you had a date with that sweet girl a few years ago. What was her name again? Hannah, right?” Louis nodded. “I kind of figured it out when you were about nine and fascinated with David Beckham’s abs.” She laughed lightly.

Next to him, Harry laughed and Louis gaped hurt. “Lottie said something very similar. I’m sorry, Lou. But I guess you stressed over nothing.”

“Some boyfriend you are.” He grumbled.

“The point is,” Dan cut in, “it doesn’t make a difference. Your mum and I only care about your happiness. And I’ll have to back her up here. Hannah was a sweet girl, but it’s never been like this. Honestly, Louis, you look like he hung the moon.” Dan whispered conspiringly at him as he leaned over.

Harry looked down as his dimples popped out, and mirrored Louis’ flushed cheeks as the latter hid half his face behind his sweater-pawed hand, the other still holding Harry’s.

Harry couldn’t keep in the giggle. “Oi, don’t laugh. You’re just as bad you know.” Jay said to him and he wasn’t even embarrassed about it. He just whispered a quiet ‘I know’ at which Jay look taken aback. Harry didn’t notice though, he only had eyes for his boyfriend.

“I think this calls for a family hug.” Dan stated and opened his arms wide for Louis and Jay to join. “Come on, Harry. Don’t be shy.”

He was about to decline when Louis grabbed his wrist and pulled him in only to be smothered by three other bodies. Frankly, he never wanted it to end, but all good things eventually did.

As sneakily as he could, Louis tiptoed to the stairs with Harry in tow. “Door stays open.” His mum had a sixth sense, here was no other way.

“Muuum!” He whined irritated and purposely slammed his bedroom door shut. Harry laughed into his shoulder as his arms circled around Louis waist, chest pressed to back. Louis leaned into him, exhaustion from the emotional impact getting to him. “So, that went so much better than I could’ve ever hoped for.”

Harry pulled him along to the bed and laid them so Louis was snuggled into him and their legs tangled together . “I knew it was going to be fine. I’m proud of you.” Harry kissed the top of his head and massaged his head by rubbing tiny circles in his scalp with his fingers.

Louis sighed. “Mkay, I’m bored now.” He sat up on the bed. “Wanna help me run lines?”

“Sure.” Harry shrugged.

It was Fizzy who found them snogging on the floor of the bedroom an hour later. Perhaps they’d taken that particular line a bit too serious.

&&

Sweaty palms, heart rabbiting in his chest, quick-paced breath, lightly shaking. He could totally do this. He was ready. It wasn’t a big deal. just go on like any other day. Take three steadying breaths, he thought, in for five seconds, out for seven. Repeat. Close your eyes, relax.

“Louis? You okay?”

“I’m fine.” He squeaked, then coughed. “I’m fine.” His voice too low this time.

“We don’t have to do this. I understand. It’s a scary thing.” Harry sat next to him in his car parked in the school lot.

“Come on, let’s go.” Louis mentally high-fived himself for not sounding as nervous this time. He stepped out of the car and took Harry’s hand the moment they stood next to each other. Without looking around they walked inside the building, ignoring the whispers coming from around them.

Harry wrenched his hand loose and Louis stopped to face him with a confused look. Did he totally miss that Harry might not have wanted this? “Lou, you’re clearly uncomfortable.”

Relieved Louis let out a breath knowing Harry was in on this, but then the words registered. “I’m fine, Harry. I’m just nervous.” He made to grab his hand again, but Harry pulled away.

“You’re not fine. You look like you’re about to have a heart attack. We’ll try this again some other time. I’m not mad. You should’ve said you weren’t ready.” Harry’s concern was based on his own wrong thought, however.

“Harry, what do I need to do to have you understand that I’m fine. Unless you don’t want to anymore.” He shrunk into himself then.

“I’d climb up on the school’s roof and scream it out, but I won’t because you’re not ready.”

“You’re an idiot.” Louis said before fisting a hand in his shirt and reeling him in for a not so subtle and lingering kiss. “I’m fine.” Wordlessly they joined hands again and went about their day, ignoring everyone else.

&&

Liam heard sniffling when entering the toilets. “Hello? Everything okay?”

“Fine.” The voice replied. Liam knew who it was.

“Louis?” The stall opened and he was pulled in. Louis’ eyes were red-rimmed and he didn’t look all that well. Liam pulled him in. “What happened? Was Harry right? Were you not ready for this?”

“No, that’s not it. It’s all just a bit much. It made me think of when…” Louis didn’t finish that thought. Liam knew what this was about.

“Mate, let me tell you a thing. Do you remember when I was sick a little while ago?” Louis nodded. “That was the day Niall and I had decided to start dating openly. I wasn’t even sick. I just couldn’t do it. Lou, I’m so proud of you for doing this. What happened before isn’t anything like how it is now. Harry cares too much for it to ever let it end that way again.”

“Does it go away? Feeling like people are constantly talking about you?”

“It’s always a bit scary. You never know how people will react. But to be honest, it being scared trumps hiding. And hiding with him really left a mark on you, innit?” Liam’s always been perceptive, which is strange since he could also be really oblivious in some cases. Louis appreciated that he understood now. “I’m not saying you should be waving a fucking rainbow around the school, just be you. Isn’t that what Harry taught you most?”

“I think I need to go find my boyfriend, now.” The desperate look in Louis’ eyes was off-putting as he stormed out of the bathroom. He was lucky he was a pretty cryer and the red eyes disappeared easily with him.

“Wait Louis! I know where he is.” They walked to the lunch hall together and Harry stood up to go to him when he saw what state Louis was in.

“Are you alright? This wasn’t a good idea was it? I prob--”

“I love you.” Louis interrupted

Harry’s mouth fell open.

“I love you. I know it’s crazy and I don’t even know how you feel. But I do. Harry Styles you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me fearless. But also a lot nervous. And I love you.”

Harry kissed him deeply. “I love you, too. I thought I was the crazy one for falling for you so quickly.”

“Let’s go outside. I wanna be alone for a while.” Harry didn’t follow, but stood their with a forlorn expression. “With you, dumbass.” He brightened and walked with him to the green next to the school.

Harry placed his head in Louis lap as he played with the curls. Harry was busy tying flowers together. “This reminds me of our first date. You look just as beautiful.” Louis kissed his forehead.

“And you are just as cheesy.” Just at that moment, Harry’s phone buzzed, so he took it out and read, biting his lower lip. “Um, so, my mum just texted me asking if she could meet you. You don’t have to, she’s just very curious and protective, and wants to see for herself who I’ve been hanging out with since it’s not Niall.”

“Of course, I’ll come with you. I don’t think that after this morning anything could scare me anymore.”

He was wrong.

He was so so very wrong. Louis never knew that ’meeting the family’ was actually such a scary thing. What if they don’t like him? What if he’s not good enough? What if they think he’s a bad influence?

“You’ll be fine. You could always just drive home now, no one’s forcing you to come in.” Harry said like he’d read his mind.

“I’m coming with. I got this far. And by the way, you already met my crazy family, everyone else is a level up. Or well, ten.”

Harry look offended, as if it was his family Louis was insulting. “I’m sorry, I happen to love your family and I think they’re all sweet. Especially the eldest son, looks like a cheeky lad to me.” He winked at Louis as the other chuckled.

“Not sweet, just cheeky?”

“Also sweet and caring and cheesy and romantic and beautiful and amazing.”

“Do go on, Love. I’m quite enjoying this.” Louis fluttered his eyelashes.

“You wanker. Go somewhere else if you want your ego stroked even more.” Harry pushed his face away playfully.

“Oi, that is your boyfriend you’re talking about here.”

The taptaptap on the window both scared them. and they saw Harry’s mum, Anne, standing outside the car gesturing for them to come inside the house. Harry’s sister, Gemma, stood in the doorway peering at them skeptically. Older, protective sibling trying to look out for the little ones, Louis understood. He was exactly the same.

They go out of the car with a deep breath and clung to each other’s hand as soon as they were close enough. Harry squeezed Louis’ in form of encouragement and comfort. They stood in the hall awkwardly. No one really knew what to say so Anne gestured unsubtly for Harry to introduce his guest.

“Oh, right.” He shook his head to clear his mind and scrambled for words. “Um, mum, Gem, this is Louis. My boyfriend.” He beamed at the person in question as Louis held his hand out to shake, instead he was crushed into a hug by Anne.

“Oh, darling! How nice to finally meet you!”

“Mum!” He heard Harry whine. She released Louis eventually.

“How about I make everyone some tea.” They all agreed and followed her to the kitchen, but just as Louis was about to, he got held back by Gemma who narrowed her eyes like a hawk.

“Look.” She started fiercely. “Know that I am very protective of my little brother and if this is some kind of joke to you, I suggest you leave now. If you hurt him, I will torture you until you’re begging me to die.”

Admittedly, he was scared. A lot.

Louis chose to be honest. “I love him.” He choked out. “I wouldn’t ever want to hurt him intentionally. And trust me when I say that I’d probably want you to if I ever did.”

Something in his eyes told Gemma that he meant it and he got the sister-stamp-of-approval with a tiny nod as she let him go.

“Fucking hell, Gemma.” Harry sighed as they entered the kitchen. “Not again. At least Niall laughed it off. I’d like to actually keep this one, so please don’t scare him away.”

“I’m alright, love. Not going anywhere.” Louis smiled as he planted himself on Harry’s lap. “I would like to know how Niall laughed that off because your sister is kinda really scary.”

“Thank you.” Gemma said. “Ni is such a weird kid. I threatened him, but all he did was say ‘cool’ and then tried to hit on me.”

“By the way, could you teach me how to do that? I’ve got six younger siblings so I’ll have to do some intimidating of myself.” Louis explained as he stood up to sit on her side of the table, Gemma happily indulged him.

Harry jumped a little when his mum spoke directly next to him. He hadn’t noticed her since he was too busy watching Louis. “He’s a sweetheart. I like him. And he likes you, I can see it.” They were both watching him now. Louis winked when he saw them looking as he glanced over.

“I love him.” Harry admitted silently to her. He told her everything, she was his best friend after all, but this felt so ginormous to put out there.

“Does he too?” Harry nodded and Anne placed a kiss against his temple.

After a while they all migrated together again and conversed with the four of them. It was loud, but effortless and fun. In the end, though, Louis had to drive back home when he saw what time it was. Saying goodbye wasn’t so much a kiss as it was smiling in each other’s mouths.

&&

“I’m never gonna get all of these in my head on time. It’s too much, especially with all the schoolwork. I can’t do it.” Louis flopped down onto the bed and threw an arm over his eyes with a deep sigh.

Next to him sat Harry, script in hand. Not that he’d need it anymore. He knew the play so well by now, he could probably get a role in it himself. “You can, Boo. You’re a brilliant actor, you’ve done these scenes a million times over already. You know the lines. I know that you know that you know them.”

“What?”

Harry lowered himself to lay down beside him on his side. “Louis, you can do this. I’ve seen you do it. I believe in you.”

“I love you. What would I ever do without you?”

“Crash and burn, darling. Crash and burn.” Harry kissed him sweetly, quite literally. He tasted of the tea they’d had, but Harry always dropped in two cubes of sugar. Louis chased the taste, but Harry pulled back.

He chuckled at Louis’ whine. “We’ll make a deal: you’ll get a kiss for every scene done right. How does that sound?”

Louis shot up almost head-butting Harry in the process and urged his boyfriend to read the first line. Harry chuckled finding it cute.

They gave their best at reading or well actually acting out the lines, since neither even needed the text anymore. Running lines back and forth, Anne knocked on the door to get them down for dinner. Their flushed cheeks and deep-red lips couldn’t hide what they’d been doing.

It seems that one line always got the best of them. It reminded them of how this started. Harry could still remember the empty stage and his nerves as he stood upon that stage with Louis. The anticipation before Louis’ lips had touched his was unbearable, but here they were now. They’ve come so far and Harry feels like the happiest person in the world with his beautiful boyfriend by his side.

At dinner, the siblings bantered back and forth as Anne and Louis made small talk. They talked about the play and how there weren’t many days left of rehearsal before the shows started. Anne promised to come together with Gemma. Harry would already be there since he was the cameraman for that night.

This night was the first night Louis was allowed to sleep over, under the condition that he was to sleep separate from Harry. The boys didn’t know why parents bothered with these rules, it seemed so futile and unnecessary. They accepted it nonetheless. As long as they were together.

It didn’t matter in the end. When Anne checked on them the next morning, she found Louis curled around Harry’s back sleeping peacefully. Smiling to herself she clicked the door shut silently.

When Harry woke up, the house was eerily silent because everyone was gone. He knew Gemma was out the whole weekend with friends and Anne had work today and wouldn’t be back until tonight.

Waking with Louis’ arms wrapped around might’ve been one of the best feelings Harry’s ever had. He sighed contently and revelled in the warmth of another body next to his, the body of a boy he loved. Stealthily, he turned to face Louis and grabbed the polaroid from his nightstand, snapping a photo of a sleeping Louis.

After shaking the photo and putting it away, he felt Louis stir beside him and starting peppering  kisses all over his face making him giggle when waking. They whispered good mornings to each other and laid in silence, taking each other in.

Harry brushed the fringe out of Louis eyes and suddenly nerves creeped up on him. “We’re home alone today.” The words held a lot of different meanings, even they didn’t have to make true on every one of them. But Harry left interpretation in the middle. He wasn’t even sure himself.

Louis seemed to understand. “We could have a lazy day and watch films on the sofa? We could do whatever you want to.”

“Can I try something?” Harry was really nervous now, but kissed Louis deeply at his go ahead.

Harry kissed down his jaw and neck, sucking a mark right above his collarbone. Louis’ breathing started speeding up together with his heartbeat, he wasn’t sure yet what Harry was thinking of. When Harry reached the collar of his tee he pulled back and rucked it up Louis’ torso to slide it off.

Louis stopped him then. “Are you sure?” He still hadn’t caught on to Harry’s plans, not knowing what to expect, but asked the question nonetheless. He wanted to be sure Harry didn’t feel obligated to do anything just because they’d been a couple for some time now.

“I am. Please, just let me do this.” Harry kissed him again and continued them down Louis torso when Louis agreed. He swiped a thumb over one of Louis’ nipples, forcing a high-pitched groan out of him. Harry smiled to himself, having found out a weak spot and put his mouth over it swirling his tongue around the bud. A louder groan escaped Louis who buried a hand in Harry’s hair, not pushing or pulling, but just to have something to hold onto.

Harry’s mouth travelled further south, biting into the skin right above the hem of his briefs, noting that Louis was almost hard now. Despite his clear want, Louis urged Harry up again. “Harry, stop if you want to.” Louis felt so insecure which seemed strange since he was the one who’d had sex before, yet somehow this felt different.

Harry chuckled. “Lou, trust me. I want this. Do you?” Harry thought Louis wanted him like this. Maybe he’d assumed wrong.

“Harry,” He cupped the boy’s cheek and locked their eyes. “There is never a moment I don’t want you.”

“Lay back, babe. Let me take care of you. Just, could you, like, guide me through. I mean, tell me when something’s wrong.”

Louis nodded and laid back, trying to keep himself from worrying and instead enjoy this. Harry hooked his thumbs in the black briefs and slid them down his legs. He stared for a moment before collecting himself again and licking a long stripe up Louis’ cock. The hand in his curls tightened at the contact and Louis keened high in his throat.

Another lick before Harry took the head in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue. It caused Louis to spew out nonsensical sounds. Harry took his cock deeper, bit by bit, working in pushes and hollowed his cheeks when he moved up. He covered what he couldn’t reach yet with his hand, jerking it up and down in time with his mouth.

Louis hit the back of his throat without even so much as a cough. It seemed he had no gag reflex and Louis noticed, as well, looking down at where Harry’s nose was pressed into his pubes. He threw his head back at the sight and pulled harshly at the curls in his hand, making Harry moan as he pulled off to breath. A string of saliva that connected his lips to Louis’ cock snapped.

“Fuck, baby, you’re a pro. Are you sure you’ve never done this before?” Louis panted heavily.

“Pull my hair again.” Harry moaned, his voice gravelly and sank back down.

Louis did as he was told and Harry moaning around him felt amazing, the vibrations only adding to the heavenly stimulation. The closer Louis got, the harder he pulled.

“Haz, I’m gonna-ah, I’m gonna come. Babe, fuck. So good, feels so good.” Louis tried to warn him, but Harry was persistent and only moaned louder, speeding up  his rhythm. Louis couldn’t hold on anymore and he came with his back arched and his mouth slack with his eyes rolled back in his head. Harry didn’t quite manage to swallow everything and a few stripes landed on his chin and cheek.

When Louis came by again, he felt Harry, who was lying down on top of him, hard against his hip. He sneaked a hand between the two of them and brushed it against the bulge in his briefs. Harry responded by straddling him and buried his face into Louis’ neck as Louis jerked him off with one hand. The other came to his cum-painted cheek to guide their lips together. Louis tasted his cum mixed with Harry’s unique taste and chased it with his tongue.

Harry came onto Louis’ belly and his hand, and the kiss turned into breathing in each other’s mouths since Harry’s muscle-control had given up on him. He slumped down after Louis stroked him through it and they both came down from their highs in each other’s arms.

“I feel kinda gross.” Louis remarked. Harry laughed and shucked off his tee to clean up Louis’ stomach and wipe at his face. He then took Louis dirty hand and sucked every single finger clean with his tongue and mouth. Louis could only gape. “Fuck, that was hot. As much as I’d like, I don’t think I could go for round two right now.”

Harry laughed again. “Glad you enjoyed that. Been researching and I’ve wanted to do that for for a bit now. So why not jump at the opportunity.” He shrugged and pulled the duvet higher on their bodies.

They dozed for another hour before he rumbling of their stomachs became too hard to ignore. Harry prepared them breakfast and Louis pretended to help, but neither really complained. The rest of the day was spent lazing around the house, watching films, baking cupcakes, and generally doing nothing much but being together.

&&

“Niall, if you throw one more bean at me I swear I’m gonna --”

“Hi, Louis” He was cut off by a voice he recognized all too well. He’d heard it throw slurs at him not too long ago. Only now, it didn’t seem as deprecating, it sounded scared and ashamed.

The whole table stilled to glare at Eleanor who was standing with her books defensively against her chest, arms crossed to clutch the opposite sides of it.

“What?” He snapped.

“I-- I was wondering if we could--”

“No.” He turned her back to her again and started up his banter with Niall.

“Please.” Her voice broke on the single word. Sighing, he sat sideways on his chair and raised his eyebrows expectantly. “I wanted to apologise.” She didn’t look at him. As much as she tried, she couldn’t, what she’d done was something she felt so shameful of. “Louis, I cannot even tell you how sorry I am. I don’t even know why I said that.” A single tear dropped.

“No, I do. I was jealous and pushed into it. When I saw you two together, I didn’t want to believe it. I was jealous of what you had and I guess Ben must’ve noticed. I shouldn’t have let him get to me like that. I miss you, Louis. You were one of my best friends and I miss you. I hope that someday you can forgive me.” She looked up then, breathing in deep and set her gaze on Harry. “I am sorry to you, too. I hurt you, not only then, but by talking behind your back and being mean. I don’t want to be mean anymore.”

Harry didn’t know what to say or do so he just nodded in understanding. This was mostly for Louis, so he let it up to him to do with her words what he wanted.

“Eleanor, “ He began, his own voice a bit wobbly but still powering through. “Fuck you. You ask for forgiveness, but what proof do you have that you’re actually sorry. You hurt me and my boyfriend, people you don’t know shit about.”

“I won’t ask you for forgiveness anymore. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry.” She plucked two slim pieces of paper from between the pages of her book and laid them next to Louis’ tray on the table. “Really.” Hoping to convey how sincere she was and with one lingering look, she walked away with her head bowed down.

Louis looked down at the gift she’d left. They were tickets. They were tickets to the school’s winter ball. He didn’t even know if he was going to go yet, but it looked like he was now.

A million question ran through his head. She was a good actress, but would she really be this good? Would she give them the tickets only to pull a prank on them? Was this all a set up? Or could she honestly have been genuine? An actual piece offering because she really was sorry?

He must’ve been staring for quite some time since he saw Niall’s hand wave in front of his eyes. He blinked a few times before looking up again. “Y’alright, mate?”

“Yeah, I just… What just happened? I mean, I don’t know what to think anymore. One moment she’s making a scene in the middle of the hallway and now she says she feels guilty? It all seems pretty dodgy to me.”

Harry, the perfect human being that he was, tried to reason with him. “I don’t know either, Lou. Maybe she does feel bad, maybe she doesn’t. What are those by the way?” He nodded to indicate the tickets.

“Oh, yeah. Um.” He held them up. “They’re for the winter formal. Would you maybe wanna go with me?”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Louis. Of course! Just know that I am very serious about matching outfits, so you’ll need to come shopping with me.”

“Anything for you, darling.” A quick peck sealed the deal.

“Guess that means we’ll post-pone Niall And Harry Night. Hey Li, wanna come over and make out?” Niall had ended the sentence a lot happier than he’d started it.

After school they went to the shops, Harry had been pondering the whole ride further into town whether to wear a dress or suit and eventually chose the latter after a lot of questioning and asking Louis. His boyfriend wasn’t helpful with how he kept saying that he looked beautiful in everything.

The formal wasn’t too far off now and both were excited, though Louis was sick of seeing fifty shades of every colour in ties. He did, however, love seeing his boy get worked up over it and smiled secretly to himself, wanting to kiss the disgruntled frown from Harry’s face.

After what seemed ages, but really was two hours, they had all they needed and Louis drove Harry home. Not too long before they’d see how sincere Eleanor really was, but Louis was more focused on how he could show off a guy he loved to everyone and show what a wonderful person he was.

&&

“Hello, Louis darling!” Anne greeted him upon opening the front door, grabbing him by the cheeks and kissing both of them. She regarded him then from an arm’s length away. “You’re looking very handsome. Harry! Louis’s here!” She yelled up the stairs.

“Just a moment.” It sounded from upstairs along with pounding noise of stumbling feet. When Harry came down the stairs, Louis’ breath caught as their eyes met. “Hi, sorry to keep you waiting.” He was now stood in front of Louis who was still speechless.

“You look beautiful.” Louis eventually managed to choke out, making Harry blush and mumble out a quiet ‘you too’.

“Dorks.” Gemma snorted from the doorway to the living room where she was leaning against the wooden frame. She held up a camera and motioned for them to pose before taking the photo. Harry was looking at the lens, but Louis could only keep his eyes on Harry. His boyfriend noticed after a while and gazed back.

“What?” He asked shyly.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Get out before I start puking rainbows.” Anne tsk’ed at Gemma for this and the boys left with Gemma and Anne bantering in the background.

The ride to the school was silent save for the radio playing lowly. Before entering the fully decorated gym, Louis grabbed Harry by the hand and kissed his knuckles. “Let’s make the most of tonight, no matter what happens.”

The colour scheme was blue and silver and it was absolutely beautiful. Everything sparkled, just like the lights in their eyes. From the peripheral view they could see some kids spiking the punch already and the dance floor was busy. Harry saw a few people looking their way, but he didn’t care, not anymore, not with Louis by his side. He also saw Eleanor nodding at him shyly with an older girl plastered to her side, as if she was trying to say that she was glad they’d come. He nodded back.

“Come on, let’s go dance.” Louis pulled on his arm suddenly and before he knew it, they were dancing in the middle of the floor. A fast electronic beat to guide their moves. Louis laughed at how clumsy Harry was, but neither cared, they were having the best time. With a slight bit of alcohol running through their veins after having had some spiked punch, they soon forgot everyone around them.

Especially since a personal favourite song of Louis’ came on. don’t you see me I, I think I’m falling, I’m falling for you. He mouthed the words along while swaying back and forth, his arms around Harry’s neck, pulling his closer to rest their foreheads together. “Me too.” Harry whispered, then whispered another lyric along with the song directly in Louis’ ear. I don’t wanna be your friend, I wanna kiss your neck.

At that, Louis pulled him out of the room into the hallway and pushed him into the bathroom, pinning him to the door once it closed. He kissed Harry tongue first, with one hand buried in his curls and the other on his back. The wet sound of their lips echoed loudly, bouncing off the tiles.

Louis worked his way down Harry’s neck, biting and sucking right above the collar of his button down, feeling Harry’s pulse race beneath his lips. He moved his hands down to the hem of Harry’s slacks and fumbled with the button, but a knock interrupted him.

“Everything okay in there?”

They tried their best to somewhat disguise their occupations, but to no avail. Red-faced and giddy they left the bathroom, leaving behind a startled boy neither knew with an unapologetic ‘sorry’. Hand in hand they ran out of the school to find Louis’ car in the car park and Louis pushed him up against the vehicle continuing what he’d started in the school.

When he was about to drop down Harry stopped him. “Wait. You don’t have to do that just because I did.”

“What do you mean?” Louis pulled back a little, but Harry held on firmly to his hands.

“What I said, that’s what I mean. I want to make you feel as comfortable and certain with this as you did for me.”

Louis laughed. “Harry, I’m plenty comfortable doing this. ‘S not like it’s the first time I’m doing this.” That made Harry freeze up. What?

“What?”

“Harry, I might not have told my parents right away, but I’ve known I was gay for quite some time.” He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but Harry was too confused at this point. “Babe, get in the car and we’ll talk about this some place quiet, okay?” Louis pecked him quickly and opened the door for him, then got in the driver’s seat himself.

Seated in a booth of a diner, empty except for the waiter and one other customer (it was almost one in the morning after all),  and both having received their tea and scone, Louis asked: “So, why were you so surprised by that?” They’d both lost their ties and jackets by now, the first few buttons of their shirts open.

Harry shrugged while stirring sugar in his tea absently. “I don’t know. When your mum said you’d dated girls before, I just assumed I guess.”

“Because that’s all my mum knows. I tell her most stuff, but not everything.”

“What happened, then? The stuff your mum doesn’t know about. Tell me. Please?”

“He was my best friend. We were alone at home one day and to be honest, I don’t even remember how, but we were kissing suddenly. Eventually kissing became more, a lot more. He was my first, but we never dated. I thought I loved him, but I didn’t. I know that now. It all happened after having been with Hannah for about a month and something just seemed off so I broke it off with her. That’s when Zayn and I did all that. Not in one night per se, but all of it did happen at some point.”

“What happened to him?”

“He left.” Louis stared into his mug, the tea becoming blurry. He felt a thumb on his cheek wiping the tears away and laughed sadly. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. I didn’t love him, we were never like that. But we always had to hide from everything and everyone and I just wanted to be with him because that’s what I thought I wanted. I was wrong, now that I have you, I know it was all just me in some kind of delusional haze.”

Harry stood up from his end of the table to hold Louis to his chest. “You still lost someone you cared for. It sucks no matter what you felt or didn’t feel.”

“I haven’t seen him for so long and I miss him. He was my best friend, but now he’s gone.” Louis cried silently, damping up Harry’s shirt. His boyfriend rocked him back and forth while making soothing noises.

“What happened exactly?” Harry petted Louis’ hair once he’d calmed down a little and handed him his mug.

“Said his family had to move for work and that he’d keep in touch, but he never did. I tried to call and text and even email, but he never replied. It’s all my fault. I should’ve never told him I loved him, it wasn’t even true. Not like that anyways.”

“It’s okay. It’s okay to be sad about that. But you know what?” Harry held his head in his hands to look him in the eye. “I say his loss. You are the most wonderful thing in this world and he must’ve been blind to not have seen that.” Louis pressed their lips together, his still slightly tasting of salt.

Harry pulled Louis in his lap after that as they fed each other pieces of scone while sipping their tea and whispering sweet nothings. They hadn’t noticed the two girls walking up to them, too caught up in each other.

“H- hi Louis.” The default glare on his face for Eleanor dropped when he saw she was clutching to another girl’s hand. He could read off of their body language that they were not friends. “Can we sit for a moment? I guess I need to explain some things.”

He nodded.

“I guess I should start by introducing Taylor, my girlfriend. I should also tell you how sorry I am again. I was so scared, Louis. Scared of what they’d think, so to disguise this fact I went along with all the bullshit. But you showed me that I didn’t have to be, both of you did.” She paused to let her words settle. “So, this was our first real date and I guess I have you two to thank for giving me courage to not be scared anymore.”

“How long have you two been together?” Harry asked.

“About six months.” Both boys’ eyes widened at that. “Yeah, I know. I’m lucky to have someone as understanding as her.” Taylor kissed her cheek and pulled her closer, she looked a bit dorky but in a cute way, like you know you’d have a good laugh with her.

“El, why didn’t you ever say.” The nickname and concern in Louis’ voice caught her by surprise.

“I don’t know. I just didn’t want to tell anyone because of what they were all saying about Harry. I did as well which I am sorry for, but I just didn’t want to be found out. And after I said that nasty stuff in school, I was too scared to talk to you again. Please, Louis. Can you ever forgive me. I was so afraid of what Ben would do, so when he said to mess with you I panicked and went along with it and I’m just so sorry.” She was sobbing and her perfectly done makeup ran down her face now. Taylor whispered soothing words in her ear as she hugged her girlfriend.

Louis got off Harry and pulled her out from the booth in his own arms. “I forgive you. And if you want, we can try and be friends again.” She nodded against his shoulder eagerly.

“I’d like that.”

“Now can you give us a smile? I might not like girls, but I’ve always thought you had a beautiful smile.” So she did shyly. “There we go. Isn’t she just so much more beautiful now, Taylor?” The blonde nodded enthusiastically while stroking the hair behind her ear and dapping away the smudged makeup with a tissue.

The four of them eventually sat down again and talked among them, laughing about how the two girls met (Taylor was helping out at the animal shelter when Eleanor went to buy a puppy over the summer and a cat had clawed her way up Eleanor’s sweater which Taylor had to remove from her). Taylor told them she was two years older and studying music in uni since she aspired to be a musician, especially writing country-pop songs was something she enjoyed. They all promised to meet up and Harry promised to bring his friend Ed who was also an aspiring musician so they could jam for a bit.

Louis gave everyone a lift home before crawling into bed himself contently. Knowing he’d influenced someone that majorly brought satisfaction. He fell asleep talking about this on the phone with Harry. If they both forgot to end the call, well, he could deal with his mum being mad about the bill.

&&

Knock knock

“Wait hold on!” Harry yelled from inside the little room. He walked over to the door and saw Niall standing outside it ushering him in quickly.

“Fuck it’s dark in here. Put on some lights man.”

Harry looked at him blankly. “Niall, “ His voice having a you’re-an-idiot tone. “That’s the whole point of a darkroom. It’s meant to be, well, I don’t know, dark.”

“Damn, Louis’ rubbin’ off on ya man. You’re a lot sassier than I remember. What’s next a z-snap?” Niall came up close to all the developed pictures hanging up to dry and squinted. “What are you doing here anyways? It’s pretty late and the school’s about to close up.”

Harry hadn’t even noticed the time, too consumed in his work. He was pretty excited about this project he was creating this time. He hoped it would  be received just as well. “I’m just working on a thing.”

Niall could hear something in his voice though and he turned to look at Harry suspiciously. “What thing?” Harry shrugged and looked down shyly. “Wait, I think Liam told something about a birthday boy. Oh, this is for that, isn't it?” Still looking down, Harry nodded. Niall turned back to the photo’s and took a good look this time, widening his eyes. “Haz, these are beautiful. I can’t imagine anything better to give.”

“Thanks.”

Niall suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and even in the dark of the room, Harry could see his eyes twinkle. “We should throw a party! He won’t even see it coming. A surprise party.”

“Niall, you’re amazing you know that.”

Niall flipped his imaginary long hair off his shoulder. “I do. So are you. That’s why we’re best mates, man. Now, let’s go find somewhere to discuss details.” He lead them both out of the room and drove to a diner. Arrangements were made, people were notified, it was a good ending of the day. He was glad Louis’ birthday always took place in the holidays since it fell on Christmas eve, so they wouldn’t have to worry about school.

When Harry and Louis talked on the phone that night, Harry had to physically restrain himself from not telling by biting his fist. He didn’t like and wasn't good at keeping his own secrets, but it was for the greater good, so it seemed a bit easier. Harry could hardly wait the few days until the party, he was so excited.

The party, or rather, just a small gathering, was to be held at Harry’s since he’d asked his mum and she agreed (under certain conditions of course) and his sister was off celebrating Christmas eve with friends He’d also asked Louis’ mum of course and she was ecstatic, saying how he usually had to take care of all his siblings since most years she took the Christmas eve shift at the hospital. But now that Lottie was old enough and Fizzy could help, she allowed him to stay over even.

When everyone; meaning Niall, Liam, Eleanor, Taylor, and Ed; had arrived and helped decorate the house with some serpentine and a big banner reading ‘Happy Birthday Louis!’. Harry in the meanwhile made sure to leave Louis ignorant while leading him into the house. Harry had sent a text to let them know they weren’t far off and soon, keys turned in the lock and the two boys could be heard talking. Harry switched on the lights in the living room and that’s when the real surprise appeared.

“Surprise!” Everyone shouted, jumping from behind couches as the lights turned on. Louis clutched his chest and bumped into Harry who steadied him easily from the shock. Harry wrapped his arms around him from behind. “Happy birthday.” He said.

Louis circled around himself taking the whole scene in. He saw Liam with a camera in his hands filming the whole ordeal. “You did all this for me?” He said to Harry who nodded. “I love you so much.” The couple kissed with smiles on their faces while the rest of them awe’d. Their friends eventually came up to them in one giant group hug, absolutely smothering Louis. “Guys, can’t breath.”

Various phrased ‘Happy birthday’s and ‘Love you’s all spoken over one another reached his ears as they let him go one by one.

Tears brimmed Louis’ eyes with how loved he felt. “This is amazing, nobody’s ever done this before. I love you all so much.” Everyone awe’d again before they all dropped down on the floor they’d made comfortable with blankets and pillows. The drinks and snack just within their reach on the coffee table.

“How about presents now, eh?” Niall said at which Louis perked up from where he was leaning against Harry between his legs.

“Presents!?” He sounded like a kid on Christmas which was pretty hilarious since it was actually Christmas eve, but still. Harry chuckled to himself and Louis slapped him. “Shut up, it’s my birthday. You don’t get to judge me.”

Harry only pecked him in reply. “You’re so cute.” Louis melted into a pile of mush.

The first gift, the one from Niall was thrusted into his hands and he tore the wrapping paper off to find a ‘best actor in the world’ mug. It might not have been much, but the meaning was very sweet. He hugged Niall as a thank you and was handed the next present, repeating the same process when he got a David Beckham footie shirt from Liam.

Ed had given him what he was best at and written him a personalised birthday song which he’d recorded to give on usb, but also played live. It was short, but beautiful and that was such an understatement.

Eleanor and Taylor had gotten him a gift together, a soft and warm onesie with a cool print on it. He thanked the girls and leaned back against Harry where he was sitting in between his legs who plucked his gift seemingly out of nowhere and laid it in Louis’ lap.

Louis could immediately tell it was a book by the shape and feel of it. With as much recklessness he’d torn open the other packages, he put that much care into prying open the tape on this gift. He held a fully black-paged spiral ring binder in his hands when he laid away the wrapping finding the cover artfully decorated with magazine letters that spelled ‘Happy Birthday Boo’ stickers in all shapes and forms around it.

He opened the first page to find a picture of himself and gasped in the eerily quiet room. The photo showed him mid-action on the stage in a single spotlight in black and white filter. That was the day he and Harry kissed for the first time, he remembered it well.

He turned the page saw a polaroid style photo of him in bed, dozing peacefully. The morning he and Harry had woken up together for the first time. He hadn’t been fully awake when Harry had taken the picture, but when he was, he felt like the happiest person on the planet.

A third image was of Harry and him mid-laugh in the front yard of the school. Both were wearing the flower crown Harry’d made and Louis remembered how Harry’d woven the flowers together with so much care to not break them and then had placed it on his head demanding they take a picture.

“Harry.” Louis breathed in awe, flicking through all the different photographs with his mouth wide open. Each and every single one was so beautiful that Louis had no words. The last few photos were of them a few days ago at the winter formal, both in their suits looking at each other with nothing but love. Another crazy selfie with Eleanor and Taylor involved as well and then a group picture of Niall and Liam together with him and Harry at the ball itself.

Louis turned around to look at Harry who was now holding a camera and clicked it the moment he was facing the lens. The apparatus made a buzzing noise and printed out a picture which Harry took to shake and let it develop.

“This is the last one for the collection now. I left a few pages open in case you wanted to add some of your own.” He deemed the picture ready and flipped to the first blank page to stick it there with some tape he’d been handed by Liam. Once it was in place Louis laid the book next to him and straddled Harry to kiss him deep and lingering.

“I love you so fucking much it hurts sometimes, do you know that?” Louis confessed.

“I love you too, so much I can’t even put it in words. I guess that’s why I try to show you through my art.”

“It’s perfect, absolutely perfect. Just like you are.” Louis rubbed their noses together before kissing him again. “Thank you so much, no one has ever gotten me a more perfect gift than you are to me.”

“You’re a sap and I love you.”

“I’m romantic, there’s a difference.” Louis argued.

“You’re dramatic.” Harry joked, making Louis slap his arm. Harry tickled him in retaliation, but Liam quickly came to Louis’ rescue and attacked Harry.

“Payno, my man. I knew there was a reason why you’re my best friend. Oh fuck!” He yelled when the girls and Ed got involved.

The living room soon became a mess of pillow fights and tickle matches until no one could breathe anymore and they dropped down on the floor panting and laughing.

“How about something less exhausting, like monopoly for example.” Everyone agreed with Ed and decided to play in teams, only Ed was the single one left and played alone. He still beat everyone else in a heated game with false and righteous accusations of cheating. At one point Louis threw a pillow at Liam and they decided to quit after that.

Spin the bottle was immediately out of the question, but truth or dare wasn’t. The set the rules that for every truth or dare you didn’t do, you had to take a swig of beer. Harry’s mum was cool and knew better than to try and take that away from teens even though they were legally allowed to drink. She did however warn Harry to keep it real and not go overboard.

The game turned out pretty funny with Ed telling the craziest thing he’d done was being chased down the street by a copper when he’d been playing music in the Parisian underground, ignorant of how he wasn’t allowed to do that there.

Niall had to run around in the street in nothing but his pants singing ‘Let It Go’ at the top of his lungs. Since it was the middle of december, Louis’d taken pity on him and had prepared him a nice, warm cuppa while he sat wrapped in a blanket and Liam’s arms. But Niall denied he didn’t think that was fun.

Louis and Harry blushed when asked about their sex life since there wasn’t a lot to tell, which surprised everyone and in turn surprised the boyfriends. Apparently, they’d all been speculating about what’s been going on behind closed doors and there was even a bet running on how long it would take them. Ed and Niall were winning at the moment since they knew Harry best and could estimate his behaviour. They didn’t say when they’d thought it would happen because they’d thought that wouldn’t be fair.

The night eventually wound down, people trickling out the door one by one until Louis and Harry were left on the floor. It must’ve been about two, but they were too comfortable to move off the floor and go to bed.

“Hey Hazza?” Louis mumbled.

Harry hummed.

“This was the best birthday ever.”

A smile spread on Harry’s face and he stood up to pick Louis up bridal style, the boy in his arms laughing while singing the cliché wedding song as Harry walked up the stairs, mentally telling himself to clean up in the morning. Once in his room, Harry dropped him on the bed and both stripped down to their pants.

Harry climbed onto the bed and hovered over him before kissing him deeply and rolling their hips together. Moans spilled out into each other’s mouth each time he did and Louis slid a hand down between them to palm at Harry’s crotch, finding it hardening just as he was.

Louis wrapped his thighs around Harry’s waist to pull him closer, but flipped them over eventually so he was on top. He kissed down Harry’s neck, sucking over the fading mark he’d left a few days ago. He looked up for a moment with the hand not supporting his weight playing with the hem of Harry’s briefs. Harry nodded in silent consent and Louis kissed down his neck over his sternum to lick at his nipples.

He giggled suddenly. “What is it?” Harry said breathily, his heart already racing and his breathing coming in pants.

“I only now noticed you have four nipples.” Louis stroked a finger over one of the extra ones.

Harry laughed. “Seriously? Now? Louis, I appreciate you admiring my body and its quirks, but could you please-- just-- okay?” Harry wasn’t making sense, but Louis still understood.

He resumed his way down Harry’s stomach and bit into the sensitive skin next to his v-line to leave a bruise. Harry rolled his hips into the contact and groaned before his pants were slid down his legs to be thrown to the other side of the room.

Louis didn’t waste any time and wrapped a hand around the base of Harry’s cock and mouthed at the head. “Holy shit, that feels good.” Harry threw his head back and buried a hand in Louis’ hair, pulling at it hard enough to make the boy groan around him in slight discomfort. “Sorry, sorry.” Harry let go and massaged the crown in apology, the moans now satisfied as the vibrations only added to Harry’s pleasure.

Louis started bobbing his head and Harry could feel the pressure building inside him. He forced himself to stop Louis by holding onto his hair again just enough to get the message across. “Come up here.” Harry said when he saw Louis’ confused face. “Wanna come while kissing and looking at you.” Harry slid Louis own underwear over his bottom and threw it in the same direction as his once he’d shimmied out of it.

Harry held up a hand for Louis to lick before stroking the both of them. Louis leaned down and captured Harry’s lips between his own, it was messy, but hot and frantic. Gasps and moans echoed through the air. Louis’ voice growing higher and higher until he came with a cry all over Harry’s hand who was stroking him through it. Harry himself wasn’t far behind as he moaned out Louis’ name and spilled on his stomach.

Pantingly, they lay there together, coming down. “Thank the gods for you and your gigantic hands.” Louis joked and Harry chuckled.

“Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday indeed.” Louis repeated. After getting themselves cleaned up, they climbed under the covers. “Big spoon or little spoon?” Louis asked.

“I am always the little spoon.” Harry said like it was obvious.

“Darling, you’re literally, and I quite hate to say this, like two or three inches taller than me.”

“I’m still the little spoon.” Harry had already turned his back to Louis for him to wrap around.

“Of course, love.” He fitted himself behind his boyfriend, twining their fingers together over Harry’s stomach and pecked Harry’s cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Night, Boo.”

They let each other’s warm skin and slowing breaths wash over each other until they drifted off to sleep.

&&

Harry stirred in Louis’ arms, his body waking up. Louis’d been awake for a bit now, just laying there, not wanting to move since he was too comfortable. Their legs had tangled during the night and Harry’s long hair had spread around the pillow and in Louis’ face. Louis had simply brushed the soft curls out of the way and played with them.

Harry sighed deeply in bliss and Louis kissed the back of his neck. “Good Morning, Happy Christmas.”

Harry turned around and kissed Louis softly. “Morning, Happy Christmas. What do you think of a shower and some breakfast.”

“Sounds lovely.” Neither moved, thought, too content to just lay there together. So they did for fifteen minutes, trading kisses and studying each other.

Eventually they did get up and after a quick shower, they headed downstairs in sweats and comfy jumpers where Harry prepared breakfast.

“Wanna help decorate the Christmas tree?” Harry asked around a mouthful of eggs.

“It’s not already put up?” Louis looked around like he was searching for something. “That’s the first time I’ve noticed there’s no tree. That’s weird.”

“It’s this tradition we have not to put up the Christmas tree until the day itself, and then we decorate it with the three of us. But maybe you could help me, since mum and Gem won’t be home till later.” Louis agreed wholeheartedly.

After breakfast, they hauled everything from the basement to put in the living room. It was one of those build-your-own-Christmas tree things Harry had. His mum had gotten sick of all the needles dropping and the clean up since it never survived, so she bought one to last a lifetime.

Firstly, they cleaned up the mess from last night, putting all the pillows and blankets folded up back in their rightful place, but they only took down the birthday banner and decided to leave the serpentine up. Harry hoovered where crisps and other sweets had been spilled and put all the empty glasses in the dishwasher.

Then, Harry put on Michael Bublé’s Christmas album and they started wrapping shimmery red and silver serpentine around the tree, weaving them between the plastic twigs, repeating the same process with the lights. Up next were the baubles also red and silver coloured, but there were some other ornaments as well such as the siblings as babies each with their own ‘baby’s first Christmas’ ornament. There were silly looking angels and reindeer and santa’s which they all hung on the tree. To get the star on top, Louis climbed in Harry’s neck and placed it on top as best as he could while trying not to fall.

Santa Baby came on and Harry grabbed Louis by the hand once he’d jumped down from his shoulders and pulled Louis closer, placing one hand on the small of his back while the other held his. Harry brought Louis free hand and put it on his shoulder. Harry lead him around the living room with easy steps, letting go of Louis with one hand every once in a while to spin him around, but always quickly pulling him in again.

The song faded into the next one which was Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas and they kept dancing and dancing, they didn’t even hear the front door open. Harry jumped when he saw his mum in the doorway, smiling sweetly at them. “Don’t stop on my account.” She said. “You looked perfectly happy just a moment ago.”

“You scared me. How long have you been standing there?” Harry asked.

“Honestly way too long.” A third voice came from the stairs, Gemma. “She wouldn’t move and even took a picture. Now, when are we exchanging presents and getting food?” Gemma, always so subtle. Yeah, not.

“I should probably head home to celebrate myself.” Louis remarked. “Thank you for the great birthday and I’ll call and we’ll--”

“Oh sweetie no. Your mum and I got to talking and we’re celebrating Christmas together this year.” Anne interrupted him. Harry and Louis looked gleefully at each other, this was going to be so much fun.

It was, between Harry playing with the baby twins and Louis running after the older twins and both of them bantering with Lottie, Fizzy, and Gemma, they’d had an amazing time. The food Jay and Anne had prepared together was delicious so was the cake Harry had baked for the occasion.

Everyone moved to the living room to exchange presents and even though Louis’ birthday was only yesterday, Harry had still gotten him a Christmas present as well. Louis had declined at first, saying that he already had all that he wanted and needed and that the gift from yesterday was more than enough, but he opened the envelope when Harry insisted. They were concert tickets to The Fray and Louis couldn’t say thank you enough times since this was his favourite band.

“Hope your New Year’s evening is free because that’s when they’re playing. A few other people are coming too and I don’t know how he did it, but Ed managed to open for them. It’ll be brilliant.” Harry said.

“That’s so cool for Ed, he really deserves that. Does that mean he’s found a label that’ll sign him?”

Ed’s a few years older than them and he’s been playing the pub scene in search of a contract, has had even a few good offers, but nothing’s really come along that interested him. He’s got a strong character like that. “There’s this guy that saw him play who’s his manager now I think? And he got him to be the opening act. They’re looking at record labels together and trying to find the best one.”

“I really hope he’ll--”

“How long has it been snowing?” Daisy exclaimed in mirth. “Mum, mum please can we go play? Please?” She dragged out the word until Jay sighed and gave the go ahead under the condition that the boys go with everyone to keep an eye out. They agreed enthusiastically and helped the little one bundle up in thick coats and wool gloves, scarves, and beanies before they all ran outside.

Jokingly Harry began to sing Do you wanna build a snowman?, but what he didn’t anticipate was that the nine year olds continued the rest of the song, sound effects and all. “Harold, you don’t known what you’ve started.” Louis told him, shoving a handful of snow in his face. Harry sputtered.

“I’ll get you back for that, Tomlinson.” He reached down and formed a snowball a threw it all Louis who tried to shield himself by turning away. While the boys were having a fight, the girls were singing the whole Frozen soundtrack and actually making a snowman, but after a while they joined in and teamed up with one of them. Laughter and excited screams echoed loudly through the street.

At one point Louis managed to pin Harry down in the snow which calmed them both down. “Let’s make snow angels.” Harry said in form of a truce, the girls had heard it as well and all fell down in the snow, moving their limbs up and down.

“You’re already an angel.” Louis kissed him quickly.

“Sap.” Harry pushed at his face playfully.

“Romantic.” Louis corrected him, but Harry could only roll his eyes in a fond manner and sat up with Louis in his lap. Out of nowhere, Harry held up his thumb and put his fist against Louis’ heart. “What are you doing?” Louis asked confused.

“It’s this thing I read awhile back. It’s sign language for sweetheart or lover, you’re supposed to put the fists together so that the thumbs meet.” Harry explained. Louis held up his own thumb and pressed it against Harry’s.

“You’re so cute.” Louis booped his nose. “Let’s go back in, it’s starting to get dark and I’m cold.” They gathered everyone again and settled back in the warm house in front of the fireplace with a cup of hot cocoa where Louis and Harry were wrapped together in a red and green plaid blanket.

&&

The third song of his set came to an end and the crowd cheered even though he wasn’t the main act, but Ed smiled nonetheless, just happy to be standing on a stage and performing his music. His lived-in guitar around his neck and the loop system connected to it, because that is how he did stuff.

“Thanks everyone! I’m Ed Sheeran. Very lovely to be opening for the amazing The Fray!” The crowd cheered again, louder than before. “Amazing to be here on stage and I’m gonna grab the opportunity for some shameless promo.” A rumble of laughs rose up. “I’ll be selling cd’s until after the gig, so come find the stand if you want. And then I wanna say that I’ve brought someone along with me and we wrote a song together.” Taylor came on stage with a guitar of her own and someone trailed behind her with a mic stand.

“Hi! I’m Taylor Swift.” She said cheerily, Niall, Liam, Louis, Harry, and especially Eleanor all cheered very loudly over the rest of the crowd, receiving a few odd glances. “So yeah, we wrote a song together about two of our friends who fell in love. They should be somewhere in the crowd.” She held a hand over her eyes to shield them from the harsh lights.

Harry decided in that moment to get Louis on his shoulders with the help of their other friends they managed quite easily. “There they are.” Ed and Taylor both waved and Louis cheered back. “So it’s called Everything Has Changed and we hope you like it.” Ed announced the song. “You good to go?” He waited for Taylor’s nod before they both started strumming their guitars and Taylor began the first verse.

The song was amazing, just like everything either and both of them wrote and played, and the fact that it was especially written for them made Harry’s eyes water. The whole of it just fitted, the harmonies, the guitar chords, the lyrics. By the end of it, Louis had leaned over Harry’s head and kissed him Spider Man-style whispering ‘I love you’ into each other’s mouths.

Taylor went off stage since she only had to play the one song and Ed continued with one of his slower songs called Kiss Me. Louis had climbed down and now leaned back against his boyfriend, his arms on top of Harry’s where he was hugging him from behind. The music washed over the whole room quieting everyone to an almost silent murmur. It was a gift Ed had, he enchanted everyone with his sweet and soft melodies while also being able to get everyone to dance and sing with his upbeat songs.

At the end of his performance, Ed wished everyone a Happy New year and a safe drive home later and took a modest bow.

The Fray soon came on and, as Louis had expected, they were brilliant. Their songs were simple yet breathtaking and even with his average piano skills, he could play them. They danced to the happy ones and quieted at the slow ones, but had the best time together. Louis realised then that Harry was the best thing to ever happen to him and that he needed to protect him at all costs.

He knew Harry was the one.

How he knew, he wasn’t sure, but it felt like nothing could ever be as good as he was and no one else could make him feel this way. He knew, even though they were still so young. Louis wanted to both laugh and cry at the revelation, he chose to turn around and kiss Harry senseless.

“What was that for?” The other asked a bit hazy.

“Because I love you. I will always love you.” Harry seemed to understand everything he meant with that and pulled him back in.

They didn’t stop kissing, not even when the whole crowd along with the band counted down from ten all the way to one and everyone jeered ‘Happy New Year!’ giving out hugs and kisses and congratulations.

That is when they did stop, but were only aware of each other. “You are my one and only. Please don’t ever leave me.” Louis’ voice sounded almost desperate so Harry was quick to reassure him.

“I live for you and long for you and that won’t ever stop. You have me for as long as you want me.”

The band started playing another song to celebrate the new year and there surroundings came back from being a blur. The last songs were spent dancing and laughing until they all filed out after the encores, telling everyone else what they thought were the best parts.


	2. Chapter 2

When they walked back into school after the break, something had changed, everyone could feel it, but none could quite put their finger on it. Harry guessed it was the bright pink and white polka dotted a-line dress he was wearing, but Louis quickly disregarded that with a frown on his face. They decided to not think about it when they saw Eleanor and, surprisingly, Taylor standing at the front doors of the school saying goodbye. Whatever influence Harry and Louis had had on her, it seemed she’d gotten a lot of it with how she didn’t even hesitate to kiss her girlfriend goodbye. Happily, she skipped over to where the boys were standing in the hallways looking impressed.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked.

“Free.” She breathed like the weight of the world had dropped off her shoulders. “And mostly in love.” She stared off into the distance and slumped against the wall. The boys smiled secretly at each other in collective amusement. “The last days of the break were amazing. She told me she loved me and so do I and next thing I knew we were snogging and and she did this thing with her--”

“Oh god, please. El, stop right there.” She giggled at Louis’ disgusted face and apologised quickly.

“Finally also worked up the courage to tell my parents and that went better than I expected. My mum thinks I’ll never have kids and she’s mostly worried about that. She quickly calmed down after I told her all the options.”

“We’re proud of you.” Louis said pulling her into a hug, Harry joining them. Niall and Liam had also arrived and even though they didn’t know what it was for, they simply wrapped their own arms around the other three.

“Thanks guys. You’re the best.” They all let go then after quickly explaining what had been going on to Niall and Liam. A few of Eleanor’s old friends walked towards them.

“Eleanor, hi! Did I just actually see what I saw?” Sophia, a pretty and sweet brunette, asked her in slight disbelief.

Eleanor nodded. “Yeah, that’s my girlfriend, Taylor.” She protectively put her arms around her and all the boys moved a bit closer should any of the three girls that had walked over do something.

Sophia only smiled. “Why didn’t you say so? You could’ve invited her along to parties.”

They were all taken aback by her answer.”What-- but-- I thought--. Everyone was always so mean about Harry and Louis and I thought you were all gonna hate me too.”

Sophia’s expression turned sad. “El, you don’t know us at all, do you? We’ve been trying to get rid of that reputation for a while now. You know it’s all Ben. We never wanted any of that. Yeah, it was unusual to see a boy wear dresses and skirts, people were going to say stuff. But we never wanted that to be mean. We should’ve taken action against that arse a long while ago. But nobody ever did, I don’t know why.”

“So, you’re all okay with this?” Sophia and her two other friends, Danielle and Perrie, all nodded. And just like that it seemed like old times. Perrie complimented Harry on his dress, saying how it went perfectly with his skin tone and Danielle talked with Niall and Liam discussing football.

“God fucking dammit. Is everyone here gay?” Ben said it like it was something disgusting.

“I’m not.” Harry and Eleanor replied in unison, high-fiving.

“You’re not?” Danielle asked.

“Not sure what I am, but Zac Efron’s abs still do it too for me despite the fact that I have a girlfriend.” Eleanor shrugged.

“You’re all disgusting.” He tried to intimidate him, but realised that no one was backing him up and he stood against the whole group, making a scene in the hallways.

All eight of them burst out laughing suddenly. “Mate, you’re gonna have to try harder than that. We’re done with your bullshit.” Louis challenged.

“I’m gonna beat you up Tomlinson. Won’t even see it coming and your sissy of a girlfriend won’t be able to stop me.” Ben threatened.

“Is that so, Mr. Winston.” The dean’s voice rooted him to the spot. As much as Ben tried to look tall and scary, he really was a scared little boy on the inside. “To my office.” The whole group tried to not look too amused at Ben trailing after her like a punished five-year-old but failed miserably. No one was sorry.

When the two had disappeared completely out of sight, everyone in the hallway applauded and shouted in celebration. Looks like they weren’t the only ones tortured by that homophobe.

Louis was proud of their little group, and very happy with his newly made friends. His expression softened when he saw the way Harry’s eyes shined seeing how many people he was surrounded with. He must be beside himself, knowing that at the beginning of the year, he only had one friend.

Louis looked back at the crowd and frowned suddenly after he thought he saw a familiar face. “I’ll be right back.” He mumbled absently, keeping his eyes on the now moving target. He tried not to lose it in the crowd, but came close a few times after some twists and turns.

He followed the person all the way to a more quiet part of the school into an empty classroom. When he opened the door, he indeed found who he thought it was. Tears formed in his eyes. “Zayn?” He choked out.

“Hiya, Lou. How ya doing?” A forced little smile on his angelic face.

“How am I doing? How am I doing!? I don’t speak to you or hear from you in two years and now you show up here and the first thing you say to me is how are you doing? The nerve.” He was angry, so angry, yet he couldn’t help but also feel a little happy which made him even more angry. Zayn didn’t deserve his happiness after everything.

“Louis, I don’t know what you want me to say here.” Zayn said helpless.

“How about you start with why you never fucking replied to me? No wait, I don’t even wanna know anymore. I’m done with this. I hate how you think you can just waltz back in here without saying a word to me.”

“I love you, Louis.”

Louis stilled, but his anger bubbled up even more. “Fuck you. I don’t love you, never have. Not like that. It wouldn’t have mattered anyways, you didn’t love me when I wanted you to.” He walked out, eyes red-rimmed and bumped straight into Harry.

“Baby, what’s wrong? What happened? Did someone hurt you?”

“Not physically. I’ll tell you later. I’m not ready yet.” Harry agreed and pulled Louis close, wiping away the tear tracks and kissing him softly.

“Let’s just go to class, I’ll keep you distracted.” Louis murmured a thank you and they sped off.

  
  


“What’s the line again?” Louis asked for what seemed the twentieth time that evening. The play was getting closer and closer, there weren’t too many rehearsals left and he knew the script inside and out, yet today it just wouldn’t come out.

“For fuck’s sake Louis. You know the line, you did only two days ago perfectly; What’s gotten into you?” Hearing Miss Harrison swear made everyone gasp and she rolled her eyes dramatically. She was the drama teacher after all.

Harry had been biting his nails from behind the camera ever since he noticed something was off with Louis. He assumed it must’ve been why he’d been crying earlier today and now decided to spring into action.

“Maybe we should all take five.” He suggested and miss Harrison agreed. Harry motioned for Louis to come over to him and they took a seat a bit further up in the auditorium. Luckily, everyone understood to leave them be for a moment.

Louis slumped down in the seat and dropped his head on Harry’s shoulder. “Wanna talk about it, love?” Harry kissed his temple. “Even I know the script back to front and vice versa, what’s on your mind?”

“Zayn.”

The simple name caused Harry to frown. “Why Zayn? Why now? I thought you hadn’t spoken to him since he left.”

“I promise to explain everything later, but he’s here. I saw him this morning. It’s why you found me crying. I’m just so confused and angry.” Louis pressed the palms of his hands against the sockets of his eyes in frustration and breathed deeply in and out a few times.

“Okay, look at me.” Louis refused to, petulantly shaking his head with a childish hum. “Boo, come on.” He did so reluctantly and with a big pout. Harry thumbed at his bottom lip and looked him in the eyes. “You know this stuff okay? You’re an amazing actor and you’ve got the mug to prove it. Now go stand on that stage and kick that play’s arse.” Harry held up his thumb and Louis pressed his against it, his smile returning.

When Louis stood up he took Harry’s hand with him, but didn’t let go until the were up on the stage. “Do the scene with me? Please?” And how could Harry say no when Louis whipped out the puppy eyes and combined it with a pout. He was handed a script, even though he didn’t need it, and without even looking once, he acted out the whole scene with Louis while the rest of them watched in awe. Their chemistry was natural already and only enhanced because they were together. You couldn’t fake this.

When they ended the scene, it was quiet for a moment before all of the actors clapped for them. “Told you you could do it.” Harry poked him in the stomach, making Louis giggle.

“Harry, who knew you were such a talent? You should’ve auditioned.” Liam complimented.

“Nah, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Eleanor is great for this part. I’m just the guy behind the camera.” He shrugged.

Harry and Eleanor switched places again to continue the rehearsal and everything went smoothly after that. Louis didn’t make a single mistake anymore, it was just a minor glitch, but it was fixed now. Only about a month and a half until opening night and it would be grand, he was looking forward to it. They’d all worked so hard on this and for their senior year, they wanted to go out with a bang.

After rehearsal, Louis didn’t drive home immediately, but instead told Harry they were going into town and ended up sitting at the same diner where he and Niall had sat to plan Louis’ party and they’d gone to that night of the formal.

They both ordered tea and Louis told Harry about what happened this morning. “So, I thought I saw him in the hallways and followed him. Found him in an empty classroom and I don’t know why, but I was happy to see him again, in a way that I just couldn’t believe he was actually here. That’s why I started crying at first. I’d found him again, or rather he found me, he came back. You wanna know the first thing he said? ‘How are you doing?’ Not a ‘I’m sorry Louis’, no explanation, just casually asked like it was only yesterday I’d last seen him. That’s when I got angry. Especially since I knew he didn’t deserve me being happy over seeing him again. I shouldn’t be, he hurt me and abandoned me. The worst part was that he told me he loved me.”

Harry shot up at that. “What did you say?” He didn’t like feeling jealous, but couldn’t help it since this was Louis’ first… Whatever it was.

“I told him I never loved him. Not like that. I said that he didn’t love me when I wanted him to and made sure he understood that I was mad at him. At least I hope he got that bit, I stormed out after that and that’s when you found me.” Louis sighed forlorn. “What do I do?”

“Have you tried talking?” Harry said gingerly, as if he’d mulled over each word and placed them delicately in front of Louis to do with them what he wanted.

“I don’t know if I want that. At least not right now. I want him to feel what he did to me. I want him to feel what it’s like to have someone you care about not talk to you.” He was speaking from the rage inside him and rationally he knew that wasn’t healthy, but right know he couldn’t care less.

“Louis, revenge is never the option. I also never said you had to talk to him right away. Take your time to think it over and I’m there for you if you decide to do something about it. Just, think about it yeah? He obviously came back for a reason and something tells me that you have something to do with that.”

Louis nodded in earnest which Harry deemed good enough before he searched his bag for a sheet of paper, the already square lined kind, and drew a circle to start a game of tic tac toe. It quickly lifted Louis’ spirits as they laughed and played until they ran out of space and the waitress had come by to refill their mugs three times.

&&

Hey, Louis. Can we please talk?

He knew who it was from, never quite managed to get rid of the phone number, but he didn’t want him to know that. He wanted to be mean and send back ‘who is this?’, but then he thought of what Harry said, how revenge wasn’t the answer. Did being mean count as revenge?

He typed it out, thumb hovering over the send button, but eventually erased the words with a frustrated sound. Louis thumped his head against the wall where his bed was pushed in the corner and sighed deeply.

I need more time.

He sent it knowing Harry would approve. It was strange to him how much he kept his boyfriend in mind when handling things, but he could only assume it’s because Harry brought out a better person in him. There was a song lyric about that, he remembered it now.

You were red and you liked me because I was blue, but you touched and suddenly I was a lilac sky, and you decided purple just wasn’t for you

He hoped Harry liked him blue just as well as purple. Maybe Harry turned from red to purple as well and they could colour the sky at sunset together.

I understand.

Louis groaned in frustration and fell down sideways into his pillow. Fuck Zayn for trying to fix them and coming back into his life. Fuck him for being understanding. Just fuck, why couldn’t he just have been the arsehole Louis’d build him up to be in his head.

Scrolling through his contacts, he dialled the number. “He’s back and he wants to talk and I don’t know what to do because on the one hand I have so many questions, but on the other I just can’t be near him right now and I’m so confused. Please help me?” He took a deep breath after using one long breath to ramble through the sentence.

“Wow wow, Lou. Hold on. Who’s back?” Liam asked.

“Zayn.”

The line went silent on the other end.

“Since when?” Liam’s voice was hard.

“Few days. I didn’t want to say anything because, well, you know. But he asked to talk and I just don’t know anymore.”

“Louis, you were a disaster after he left.”

“I’m not anymore, I’m in a good place right now and I just need him to know what he did. I also need to hear him out and have him explain.”

“You want me to come with? No wait, that won’t even be a choice, I am going with no matter what.”

“Wait no Li--”

“No Louis, I’m coming. When are you meeting?” Liam said his voice calm, but with a firm edge to it.

“I’ll let you know.”

Louis hung up after that and gathered his thoughts. Bless Liam for being so protective of him and wanting to be his backup. Louis didn’t know if he should tell Harry, though. He’d already confessed most of it, but would he really drag Harry out with him? It felt like rubbing it in Zayn’s face that he didn’t need him. And while he kind of really wanted to do that, he wasn’t that awful.

Where and when.

Zayn sent him the details back which Louis forwarded to Liam and then grabbed his keys, phone and wallet before making his way to the car to pick Liam up.

 

“Louis, hey...Uh.” Zayn shot up from the booth and his words caught in his throat when he saw Liam enter the coffee shop as well. His eyes were wide as Liam gave him a judging and war once-over before everyone sat down.

The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, no one knew how or where to begin.

“So how’ve you--”

“What are you--”

Zayn and Louis both started talking over each other and abruptly stopped. Zayn motioned for Louis to go first.

“Why did you come back? Why now?” Was the question Louis decided to ask first.

Zayn sighed. “My parents finally saw that pulling me away didn't help, and they understood a few more things over the years we moved away. So they decided to come back.”

“I don’t understand? Why did they even leave?”

“That is a very long story.” Zayn ran a hand over his face.

“We’ve got all day.”

“Okay.” Zayn sighed. “Remember one of the last days I was here and my parents came home earlier than expected?” Louis nodded. “Yeah, they kinda found out you and I were… involved. It wasn’t that big of a leap to make when we’d just been doing stuff and it showed. I never told you, but after you’d gone they yelled at me and told me I was an abomination and that it wasn’t right.

So, they found a house somewhere else, didn’t tell me where so I couldn’t even let you know. One day, I just came home with all my stuff packed up in boxes ready to be shipped of to a new house. They took away my phone and forbade me to contact you.” Zayn took a shaky breath, trying to keep the tears from spilling.

“They kept track of my every online move, trying to see who I was talking to and especially if you were talking to me. Louis, I read every email, every text, every single letter and word you sent to me. But I couldn’t do anything about it. And I wish I could’ve, so much. I’m so sorry. I really am.” He did start crying then, as did Louis, nevermind how much he tried to hold back. Liam next to him had lost his protective stance and swung an arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis breathed deeply trice to keep himself in check and asked his next question. “Then why are you sitting here talking to me now.”

“Because they saw that just because you weren’t there didn’t mean I’d suddenly like girls. They even tried to send me to some ‘recovery’ camps and ‘support’ groups. They eventually saw that I was miserable and decided to put my happiness above what they believe. They’ve changed so much and finally accepted me. They support me now and I’ve been okay. You were the only thing that was still on my mind. I felt so bad leaving you without letting you know anything and I knew you’d hate me.”

“Never. I can’t ever hate you. I got close to it, though. But I cared too much about you.”

“They decided to move back here since this is where everything was good. This is where you were.”

“What about what you said at school? Did you mean that?” Louis didn’t dare look at him.

“I’m not sure.” Zayn answered honestly. “I don’t think so. I think I just needed to hold you attention. But I still care a lot, Louis. I still care so much about you.”

Louis reached for Zayn’s hand and squeezed. “It’s okay. Maybe we can just start over, clean slate. I can’t love you, though. My heart belongs to another.”

“I understand, I’m glad you’re happy, Lou. I’d really like that clean slate. I’ve missed you.” They smiled at each other with red-rimmed eyes, but the tears drying.

“I’ve missed you, too.”

“Louis! Hi, love.” Harry’s voice sounded from the door. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Zayn sitting in front of Louis and Harry’s face hardened. “What are you doing here?” He spat, making Zayn flinch.

Louis was quick to jump in. “Babe, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. We’re good.” Harry’s face softened then, but dropped when his eyes zeroed in on their hands.

“Oh. Yeah, I get it. It’s okay. I’ll just…” He was about to turn on his heels when Louis caught his hand and laughed.

“No no, wait. I’m not breaking up with you, silly. Come sit.” Louis patted his lap and Harry sat. Louis framed his face with his hands and looked him in the eyes. “I love you, nothing could change that.” He pecked Harry on the lips.

“I love you, too.” Harry mumbled back before confusion caught up to him. “But then why are you all here?”

“We talked, had a cry. No biggie.” Zayn shrugged. “My parents used to be homophobic assholes who thought they could change how I was born.”

“Used to?”

“Yeah, they understand now and everything is okay.”

“That’s really cool, mate.” Harry held out his fist for Zayn to bump and the latter turned back to Louis.

“I get why you like him. You always were a sucker for the whole ‘romantic-looking-into-you-eyes-love-making’ and I bet he does it a lot better than I ever could.” Zayn joked. Louis and Harry blushed heavily and looked anywhere around the room except for at each other or their friends. “Oh. Sorry. I just thought...” Zayn apologised with a vague gesture.

“Not a problem, isn’t the first time it’s happened. Some of our friends even placed a bet on it.” Harry reassured him with a light shrug.

Zayn laughed lightly before ensuring them to not care about that. ‘You do you, and do each other when you’re ready for it’ he’d said, making everyone at the table laugh. Smalltalk started up between all of the boys and soon even Niall arrived after Harry’d texted him to come over. All five of them sat there getting to know the new friend they’d made. Zayn fitted into their little group of friends seamlessly, like he’d been there all along. Everyone was excited for him to meet the girls at school.

Zayn and Louis still had their inside jokes which they laughed about until they were crying and shared stories about the things they’d done together and the shenanigans they got up to. But Harry couldn’t find it in him to be jealous. He was sitting in his boyfriend’s lap with arms around his waist and he was perfectly content. Every so often Louis would nips at his shoulder or kiss his neck or whisper something sweet.

So no, Harry couldn’t be jealous even if Zayn and Louis did have quite the intimate past. On the contrary, he felt lucky to have Louis so close to him and to love and be loved by him. Harry was however bothered that everyone just assumed about them. This was when Harry realised that he wanted Louis like that. He felt ready, at least he thought so.

He pushed the thought to the back of his mind when he observed how Niall and Liam were both captivated by the adonis boy in front of them, the new friend they’d made. Niall talked sports and Liam talked superheroes with him. Harry couldn’t figure out, though, if how Zayn was talking to the boys was his natural behaviour or if he was flirting with the both of them.

Zayn threw coy smiles and fluttering eyelashes at them both, trying to figure out their relationship status. Harry wasn’t sure if those two could be any more obvious. Niall was literally rubbing a hand dangerously high on Liam’s thigh in full view.

&&

“I’ll be home alone this weekend. Wanna come keep me company?” Louis casually said, like it wasn’t a big deal. But Harry was freaking out a bit. Ever since that day he’d met Zayn and his realisation, he’d been thinking about it. He’d done research, a lot of research. But he knew he needed to talk about this with Louis. Urgently.

“I’ll think about it. Can we talk in your car after school?” Harry asked nervously.

“Sure.” Louis shrugged. How was he so cool about this? Harry didn’t understand, but clearly he was good at hiding his nerves.

“Okay, cool.” He pecked Louis on the lips and rushed off to his class, leaving a flustered Louis.

 

Louis was sitting in the car, idly scrolling through his social media feeds on his phone, when the door opened and Harry entered. Before Louis could even greet him, Harry’s words spilled out of him like a bursting water balloon. “I wanna have sex with you.”

Louis eyes went wide. “Harry, I’m not following.”

“I’ll come spend the weekend with you and then we’ll do it.” Harry was biting his lip nervously.

Louis smiled a bit and tugged it from between his teeth. “You’re gonna bite that thing off one day.” He cupped Harry’s cheek. “If you think that’s what I meant when I said that, then you completely misunderstood and I’m sorry. I never want to put pressure on you like that. Nothing has to happen if you don't want to. We can just watch a film and cuddle.” Louis shrugged and Harry deflated a bit.

“Sorry, I just got a bit paranoid thinking that’s what it always means when people say that.” Harry confessed.

“Well, it doesn’t. I’ll still love you if you don’t want to have sex. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

“That’s the thing, though. I do want to. Just because I was paranoid, doesn’t mean I don’t want to. I want you to be my first. I’ve been thinking about it and searched around on Google and I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. One hundred percent.”

Louis searched his face for any sign of apprehension, but found none. Nerves, yes, but no doubts, he nodded once and said they’ll talk it over once more when Harry had arrived at his.

 

Harry came home to his mum and when he told her he’d be spending the weekend at Louis’ alone, she sat him down to have the obligatory be safe talk. It wasn’t as awkward as he thought it would be since he had a pretty good relationship with his mum and they could talk about everything and anything. It was still weird because it was his mother after all, but she handled it well and even helped him pack his bag. Harry sent off a text to Niall saying he couldn’t make it to the cinema, since he’d be spending the weekend at Louis’, Niall replied with a sad face, but told him it’s okay.

She drove him to Louis’, stopping on the way there at a store to get what he needed. She stayed in the car like he’d asked and tried to make him the most at ease as she could. Harry was a bundle of nerves when he finally did arrive at Louis’, but excitement curled along with the nerves in his tummy.

They waved her off before getting inside and Louis prepared them both a cuppa. “Relax, okay? We’ll talk before anything happens okay?” He set two mugs in front of them, Harry sipping his to calm himself.

“Okay, so, how is this going to work?” Harry asked.

Louis shrugged. “Anyway you want. I’m good with anything. Are you absolutely certain? I will warn you that it’ll hurt, especially if you’re this tense. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I am sure. You could never make me feel uncomfortable. I just don’t know what to expect.”

Louis tried to explain as best as he could and searched for the right words. “You know how they make it seem really cute and intimate and wonderful on the telly, but then in porn it’s this gross rough action?” Harry nodded. “It’s neither of those. It’s actually in between those two. It’ll be awkward, limbs going everywhere and you might find yourself in uncomfortable positions, and it’s kinda gross with all the sweat and other bodily and non-bodily fluids and it might hurt. But then on the other hand, it’s nice to be as close like that with your partner. It’s the closest you can physically get to someone and that’s what makes it so amazing. The emotional connection is kind of mind-blowing. People hook up just to scratch an itch, but people stay together because the feeling of it is so much more intense with someone you care about.”

“That sounds kind of really great.” Harry had relaxed by listening to Louis explain.

“It can be and it will be with us. I know that already. Now, this is a very important thing you need to know. When you want to stop, tell me. You can stop at any time, don’t feel awkward to because we’re already halfway there. When you say stop, we do. Understand?” Louis had cupped both his hands around Harry’s face.

“Okay, I understand.” Harry nodded, hoping Louis understood that he took this seriously.

“Good. I’m going to ask you some very awkward questions now, but it’ll help me.” Harry nodded again. “Have you ever fingered yourself?” Harry blushed, looked down a his fumbling hands and nodded. “Don’t be embarrassed, we all experiment.” Louis eased him. “Will you tell me a bit about it?”

“Two, I think. But I couldn’t really find what I was searching for. Tried it a few times, but gave up.”

“Alright. That’s good. You’re familiar to the feeling. You don’t have to bottom, but it does come in handy should you want to.”

“I want to. I want to feel you in me.” Harry had made up his mind.

Louis nodded and asked Harry if he had any other questions, but shook his head at that. Louis guided them over to the couch and he set up a film, to get them both relaxed. Louis wasn’t as on edge as Harry, but he still felt a bit fidgety since he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend. He wanted to make this special for Harry, make it memorable.

They both quickly eased up when laughing at Dylan O’Brien discovering there’s a whole room of naked women as he looks up from his phone. Halfway through, the pizza arrived and Louis got up to pay for it. They munched away, but couldn’t get a lot of food in their systems at the thought of later actions. Somewhere during the film, Louis got up saying he needed the bathroom, but stayed away for quite some time before he returned.

The film ended and Harry was lying between Louis’ legs, comfortably snuggling into his chest as Louis played with his long curls. Harry tried to stay there for a bit longer, but his curiosity finally got the best of him as he pulled Louis with him off the couch wordlessly.

Louis understood though and guided them both to his room. When he opened the door, Harry’s eyes lit up like the lights Louis’d put all around the room. “Their not real candles, mum didn’t trust me with fire. But she brought battery-operated ones from the shops a few days ago with a note to be safe.”

Harry looked over at his boyfriend as they entered the dimly lit room. “They’re beautiful, thank you.” He kissed Louis softly. “What do I, I mean how am I--”

“Why don’t we start easy.” Louis got on the bed with his back against the headboard and held out his hand for Harry to take so he could climb on the bed himself. Louis placed his hands on Harry’s neck lightly and kissed him, letting the familiar slide of their lips relax them. Louis swept his tongue against Harry’s lips and massaged his tongue with his own.

Louis’ hands travelled down his body and slid under his tee. He pulled back to see Harry nod his head and lift his arms so Louis could slide it off and drop in on the floor, diving back in to kiss him. Harry mirrored Louis’ actions and removed the jumper from his body which turned out to be harder than expected when Louis’ head got stuck in it.

“Great start, Louis. Very sexy.” Louis spoke to himself, but Harry only laughed while trying to help Louis free from the garment.

“Very sexy indeed.” Harry said seriously once Louis came into view again. Their lips met once more with giggles in between. But as their kisses got deeper, both boys could feel their trousers tighten and Harry subconsciously rolled his hips causing them both to groan. Louis’ hands moved down his bare back, Harry laughed and pulled away from Louis fingers. “Tickles.” Louis smiled and did it again, Harry yelped and pulled back. “Lou, stop.” He laughed catching Louis hands in his own before intertwining their fingers and going back to kissing and grinding.

Louis freed one hand to lay it on Harry’s bum and squeezed while pulling him forward into his own bulge. He slipped his fingers just underneath the hem, but Harry encouraged him by popping the button on his trousers and zipping down the fly so Louis could get both his hands comfortably underneath the trousers and shoved them down his bum.

Harry tried to wiggle out of them, but had to eventually roll off of Louis to take them off, which Louis quickly did as well along with their socks. Louis rummaged through the bedside drawer to get the stuff before pulling Harry on top of him again.

“You know you can stop, anytime.” Louis asked for what seemed the gazillionth time to Harry who rolled his eyes and kissed him.

“I know. I don’t want to. Now, how do we do this.” Harry had lost all his nerves the more they progressed.

“Lay down on your back with your knees bent, it’ll be easiest.” Harry rolled over onto his back, his boxer brief tenting. “Comfortable?” Louis asked, grabbing the bottle of lube and a pillow.

Harry squirmed around. “Not really, there’s something poking my back.” He reached underneath to find Louis’ phone.

“That’s where it went. Searched everywhere for that thing.” He snatched it from Harry. “Oh, Zayn’s texted me, whoops. I’ll need to reply.”

“Louis, you were about to put your dick in me, but now you wanna reply to missed texts? Really?” Harry deadpanned.

Louis threw the phone away and apologised with a kiss before slicking up two fingers as Harry removed his boxers. “This feels a lot more exposing than giving a blowjob.” Harry chuckled, his jitters coming back now as Louis slid the pillow underneath his hips.

“Just relax and tell me how you feel, good and bad, so I know what not to do as well as what I should do.” Louis soothed Harry by running his clean hand up and down his stomach as he circled a slick finger around Harry’s rim before putting a bit of pressure on it and he sank in one finger.

Harry gasped at the contact as Louis moved it in and out. “That feels… weird. Not good or bad, just weird. Will you add another?” Louis pulled it out and pushed two in carefully so Harry could get used to the stretch. “Move, please.” Harry commanded.

“Always so polite, It’s cute.” Louis didn’t so much move in and out as he curled his fingers in search for--

“Ah yes, there.” Harry’s arms shot out to clutch to Louis’ bicep and his toes curled.

“Gotcha.” Louis smiled to himself.

“Do that again please?” Harry moved his hips onto Louis’ fingers to get him to move. Louis repeated his curling action and Harry moaned as the fingers stimulated his sweet spot again. Louis scissored his fingers then to stretch Harry further and make sure that it wouldn’t hurt too bad when entering a third finger which he did when Harry gave him the go ahead. Harry winced a little then, the stretch probably too much. Louis kissed him to distract him so his muscles relaxed.

“Take a breath, okay?” Louis advised, Harry nodded and breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth.

“You can move now.” Louis started fucking his fingers in and out slowly, but built up a pace. He made sure to stretch Harry wide enough who was still clutching to Louis’ arm and fisted the sheet with his other. “I’m ready, I’m ready.” He breathed.

Louis pulled out his fingers and got rid of his underwear. He grabbed a condom and tried to open it, failing since his hands were too slippery. Harry laughed and plucked it from his fingers, ripping it open and grabbing the tip to roll it onto Louis.

Louis quickly slicked himself up and got between Harry’s legs. “Just remember to relax and tell me--”

“If I want to stop. I know, I will. Now get on with it. I need you in me right now, need to feel your cock stretching me open until I can’t breath anymore.” Harry whispered it in his ear before biting the lobe.

“Fuck! Where’d you learn how to do that.” Louis groaned.

“Like I said, I did research.” Harry smiled smugly before winding his legs around Louis’ waist and pulling him closer. “Now get on with it.”

Louis lined himself up and pushed in, stopping when the head popped into Harry’s hole. Harry’s face stuck on a wince, but he breathed deeply through the pain and urged Louis to push in further. “Don’t stop until you’re in fully, okay? Stop then.” Harry said.

Louis slowly entered him, soothing Harry by peppering kisses over his neck and face and running his hands up and down his sides. He stopped once he was bottomed out, seeing Harry with his lips pressed together. Harry held onto to Louis by his shoulders, he was squeezing so hard that Louis would probably find fingerprints in the morning.

Harry’s face slowly relaxed again and he was panting. Louis noticed his hard-on had flagged now and reached down to stroke him a few times, it helped Harry relax as well until his sounds of discomfort, were now sounds of pleasure. Louis leaned down on his neck and sank his teeth in to suck a bruise into Harry’s pale skin, repeating the same process a little lower on his chest.

Louis was so caught up in trying to make this good for Harry, that he only now noticed how hard he was. With Harry being a virgin, he was tight and warm and Louis tried to control the jerking of his hips.

“Okay, Okay. Move.” Harry said once he’d adjusted. Louis pulled out and thrusted back in a few times until Harry cried out when Louis hit his prostate. “Fuck, Lou, there. Right there do that again.” Louis fucked back in from the same angle and Harry moaned again.

Louis pressed their foreheads together and leaned in to kiss Harry deeply sliding their tongues together while they moaned into each other’s mouth.

“Wait wait, ouch.” Louis complained.

“What? What’s wrong?” Harry asked concerned.

“Cramp in my leg.” He rubbed hard up and down his thigh to get the tension out of the muscle.

“Turn around, I’ll sit on top of you.” Harry proposed, pushing at Louis’ shoulder.

Louis laid down on his back and Harry swung his leg over him, searched behind him for Louis cock which he lined up, but wouldn’t slip in at first. “How do I?” He said frustrated. Louis laughed and grabbed himself to help Harry sink down. “That’s a lot deeper than the other way around.” Harry panted, his head was thrown back as he bit his lip

Louis held onto him by his hips as he guided Harry’s hips in circles before lifting himself up and sinking back down. “Kiss me.” Harry leaned down and delved his tongue in. Louis jerked his cock again in time with Harry’s bounces. When their kisses started to get sloppier, they opted to just keep their eyes on each other since their mouths had gone slack.

“Ha-Harry, I’m not gonna --fuck, yes, nnggh-- not gonna last.”

“Lou, fuck Lou. Feels so good. Fuck me harder.”

Louis came first yelling out. “Harry, aahh!” He spilled into the condom as Harry rode him through his orgasm, chasing his own release which followed quickly. “Fuck, Louis. Yes.” Harry cried shooting between their stomachs and dirtying them both. After fucking himself through his orgasm, Harry slumped down on top of his boyfriend, panting and sated.

“Hey babe, could you maybe please get my cock out of your arse, it’s starting to get uncomfortable.” Louis requested.

“You’ll have to do it yourself, my limbs are jelly and I think you fucked my brains out.” Harry mumbled into his chest.

Louis laughed, but moved Harry so he could pull out, both wincing at the uncomfortable feeling, and then positioned Harry on his chest with his arm around his shoulders. “How d’you feel.”

“Amazing, bit like I’m tipsy, but also sore. In the best way.” Harry smiled against Louis’ skin before turning his head to mark the skin underneath his mouth. Louis buried a hand in his hair and sighed contently. Harry kissed his way up Louis’ body, making a mark underneath his jaw as well before kissing his lips slow and deep.

“I love you.” Harry said, rubbing their noses together.

“I love you, too.” Louis replied.

“Feel really gross, though.” Harry scrunched his nose as he looked down at the drying come between their stomachs and felt the slick lube between his legs.

Louis got up and went to the bathroom to grab a flannel and clean them both up, careful of Harry’s sore bum. He threw it somewhere on the floor, not bothered enough to care and climbed under the duvet, yawning widely.

“I’m tired.” Louis and Harry had their faces turned towards each other.

“I can see that.” Harry booped his nose which pulled a giggle out of him. “Let’s go to sleep, sleeping beauty.” He kissed him once before turning to offer his back to his boyfriend.

Louis curled up behind him and tangled their legs together and intertwined their fingers over Harry’s stomach, their bare skin warm against each other’s bodies. They drifted off to a deep sleep where they only dreamed of each other.

&&

“H, why won’t you come sit down with your lunch?” Niall waved him over, he’d been talking to Zayn, but pounced on Harry as soon as he saw him. It was the week after Harry’s spent the weekend with Louis and they’d really taken advantage of the situation, perhaps a bit too much.

“Uh, maybe later. I have to, uh, there is. I--” Harry hung his head and sighed in defeat, greeting his boyfriend with a peck and leaning in close to whisper in his ear. “I can’t.”

“What?” Louis said back out loud.

Harry winced a little and groaned in frustration. “I can’t sit down.” Louis laughed finally understanding.

“Oh my, I’m so sorry. Should’ve taken it easy.” Louis’ laughter died down to quiet giggles as he got up to lead him and Harry somewhere more quiet so he wouldn’t have to explain.

“Wait H, you’ve got something-- oh, oh” Niall pointed a finger at his own neck before it dawned on him what he was looking at and thus what had happened. A sly smirk appeared on his face. “That explains so much. Li, you owe me twenty bucks.”

Harry in the meantime had covered his neck with his hand and blushed a deep red as Liam grudgingly slapped a note in his boyfriend’s hand, but his frown soon turned upside down as Zayn showed him a new comic he’d bought not too long ago.

“Harry!” Eleanor ran to their group waving her phone excitedly. “Look look look!” She was jumping up and down beside him and pushed the screen so far in his face he had to grab her wrist and find a better distance.

He gasped loudly before getting out his own phone and dialling. “Mate, party at yours tonight. Why didn’t you tell me you wanker?... Yeah love you too man… I know, I know I’ll be responsible now happy, mum…. Yeah see you tonight.”

“You call your mum mate?” An oblivious Liam said after he’d hung up.

“Uh no? That was Ed. El show them the screen!” She did and they all cheered loudly, making the whole cafeteria turn their heads to them.

The screen showed Ed Sheeran with his first album to his name and it was already doing well. Ed had been searching for a while now for a good label and it looked like he finally found his footing in the music business.

 

“Harry you almost done?” Louis knocked on his door. They were about ready to leave for Ed’s party, but Harry still hadn’t come out of the room after more than forty-five minutes.

The door swung open to reveal Harry in a cute, mustard circle skirt with stocking that had an intricate design about halfway up his thighs and on top a plain navy coloured crop top.

Louis gasped and felt underdressed in his black jeans, black shirt and blue Adidas jacket. “I kinda want to push you back in the room and take it all off.” He confessed, his eyes slowly sliding all the way up from Harry’s body to meet his own blue ones with Harry’s green orbs. “Also, how in the world do people walk in heels? Seriously, hats off. I’ve said this before a lot, but it will always remain a mystery to me.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Harry shrugged.

“Yeah, but now you’re so tall. Can’t kiss you proper.” Louis pouted. Harry leaned down and Louis met him in the middle standing on his tippy-toes as their lips met briefly.

“Come on, let’s go.” Harry grabbed him by the hand and they left for the party.

 

All of them were laid out around the room in various positions on or around the others. There were some people Ed had invited that the other didn’t know, but everyone soon became good friends. Louis was starting to get jealous of how close Nick Grimshaw (apparently, Ed was doing that well already) was sitting to Harry, but he quickly solved the problem by putting a hand high up Harry’s thigh and shooting a quick glare at the man. He backed off then, good.

Ed was now strumming his guitar lazily as he laid on his back on the rug next to the couch, his legs crossed at the ankles . He plucked at the strings until Harry recognised the tune and started humming along when Ed began to sing. Harry knew most of the words as he Ed always sent him snippets of things he’d recorded and hadn’t been able to stop listening to the warm, intimate voice and the songs that he’d written.

Your heart’s against my chest your lips pressed to my neck, I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet, and with a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now. So kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, this feels like falling in love, falling in love, falling in love.

Harry crooned along, his own darker timbre mixing in well with Ed’s warm voice. Louis slid down silently from where he was sitting on the sofa and push Harry who was sitting against it a bit forward to hug him from behind. They swayed along as soon everyone was humming or singing along softly.

Louis raised his thumb where his hand was resting on Harry’s leg and Harry quickly pressed his own against it with a big smile, glad Louis’d remembered the gesture Harry’d shown him awhile ago.

“Having a good time.” Louis whispered in Harry’s neck before fluttering a few kisses there.

“The best. Can we always have parties like this? I’m not very fond of loud and fast. Well, not in that case.” Harry and Louis both chuckled, glad no one had caught their whispers.

“Hey guys,” They both turned their head to Ed. “Can you just be in the room whenever I need to write a sappy love song? Because honestly lads, it’s making all of our insides turn to mush.” Most of them agreed, some made fake gagging noises and the couple itself kissed sweetly after Harry’s given him a shove with his foot.

Liam suddenly got an idea, He lifted his head from where it was laying in Zayn’s lap. “Hey Ed, how would you actually feel about playing at our school? Prom’s coming up and we’re still looking for someone to do music.”

“Sure.” All the students cheered. Prom was going to be amazing. Only, Louis would have to survive the play first. There wasn’t much time left before he’d get to perform his final play as a college student before he’d go to uni. It made him a bit sentimental, but at the same time, he was excited to finally leave and go in a new direction.

&&

Niall and Harry were in Harry’s bedroom sprawled out on the floor with all their books and notes in front of them. Only Niall couldn’t really focus, constantly fiddling with his pages or clicking his pen or sighing loudly. Harry’d thrown him a few questioning looks already, but his best friend didn’t see.

Harry eventually had had enough of it. “Everything alright?”

Niall shrugged dismissively “Sure, fine.” It wasn’t really snappy, but it didn’t feel entirely right.

“You’re not, I can tell.” Harry shifted from his stomach to sit indian style.

“Can you?” Now, Niall did snap, narrowing his and his mouth turned down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry frowned, Niall was usually pure sunshine, always laughing about everything.

“Sorry, nothing.” Niall didn’t feel like indulging him. He sighed deeply and dropped his head back to his work.

“No, tell me.” Harry pushed. He couldn’t figure out what was wrong and if he’d done something to upset the boy.

Niall sighed again and moved to mirror Harry’s position in front of him. “We’ve been best friends for a long time now, but lately all I ever hear about or see is you and Louis. You’re almost always with him. So how can you really tell something’s wrong, we’ve barely hung out together.”

“What do you mean? We’ve been doing loads of stuff together.” Harry threw in.

“Yeah, in group, with other people, where you and Louis always clung to each other. Look, don’t get me wrong, I love Louis, he’s cool, and I get that he’s the first person you’ve ever loved and I think it’s great that because of him you’ve made a lot of friends. But when’s the last time we hung out? A Narry night. Just the two of us.”

“I just always thought you and Liam didn’t want me in between you two. I didn’t want to intrude.” Harry sat up on his knees and pulled Niall into a big hug. “I’m sorry, I should’ve noticed. I wish you’d told me earlier. I’m so sorry. Um, wait, what is ‘Narry’?” Harry asked confused as he pulled back.

“Oh, Zayn and I gave everyone couple names based on their own. You and Louis are Larry, we’re Narry. He came up with it, said it’s an internet thing. I don’t really get it either.” Niall’s smile returned like sunshine on a cloudy day. It instantly comforted Harry. “But yeah, I guess I just miss you, man. And it’s not like Liam’s interested in me anymore.” He mumbled the last part sadly, but Harry caught it.

“What do you mean?” Harry scooted closer and sat back on his knees.

“I think Liam doesn’t love me anymore.” Niall said dejectedly.

Harry laughed. “That’s ridiculous. He looks at you--”

“Like you look at Louis? No, I don’t think so. Not anymore. Not since…” Niall trailed off.

“Well, he does look at you like I look at Louis. He looks at you like he’s never seen anything more precious, like you hung the stars and the moon yourself and invite the sun everytime you smile. Why do you think that he doesn’t? What happened?”

“Thanks.” Niall sad smile broke Harry’s heart. “People just start falling out of love with others and in love with someone new.”

“Who? Niall, I really don’t get it anymore.”

“Zayn.” He breathed. “I’ve just seen them together and he looks so happy with him and I keep wondering if he wants to leave me, or if it’s just because they can talk superheroes and Liam can’t with me.” Niall buried his hands in his bleached-blond hair and tugged in frustration.

“That’s not possible. Liam loves you.”

“Well, I kind of think it is. Everytime I try to talk to Liam about it, he changes the subject or he suddenly has to go. I wouldn’t blame him, Zayn’s kind of really great and good-looking and amazing, I can definitely see why Louis used to like him a lot.”

“Wow, I would’ve expected you to be offensive towards him, but you’re actually defending him. Are you sure you’re not the one that likes him?”

“No!” Niall said high-pitched, he cleared his throat. “No. It just, he’s nice and pretty and kind, but I love Liam, I do.” A sneaky blush crept up his cheeks. Ashamed and confused, he looked down at his fiddling fingers which were ripping a sheet in tiny shreds.

“Niall, you should really go talk to them. Both of them. Tell Liam how you feel and tell Zayn you like him.”

“What? I just told you--”

“Shush! Yes, you might love Liam, but it doesn’t mean you can’t like Zayn. I’m gonna give you one tip and say to go look on the internet. When I was figuring myself out, I found lots of interesting stuff on there, you’d be surprised. Polyamory might not be very conventional in this society, but it exists.”

“Poly-what?”

“Polyamory. Like polygamy only that means married to more than one person. Polyamory means loving more than one person, in a romantic sense that is. It’s not crazy to start liking Zayn when you still love Liam. Uncommon, yes, but not totally crazy. And if you say you think Liam might like Zayn to, than you could be the lucky guy with two boyfriends.” Harry bumped his shoulder into Niall’s.

“I’ll think about it. Thanks, H.”

“I love you, mate.”

“Love you, too.” Niall leaned in for another hug and both took a breath.

“Now, what if we did our ‘Narry night’ today? We’ll just watch some films until mum complains about the noise at two a.m.”

“I thought you had a date?”

“I do, with you.” Niall laughed and pushed him away. Harry grabbed his phone to let Louis know he couldn’t make it and they’d reschedule, then put it on silent so he could focus on spending time with his best friend uninterrupted.

They watched, as Harry’d promised, films until Anne ordered them to go to bed. But even then they didn’t bother going to sleep as neither really was tired yet.

“Hey, Haz?” Niall turned to face him in the twin bed and Harry did as well. “I think I do might like Zayn.” Niall confessed quietly. “It confused me so much at first because I love Liam so much and I don’t understand how I can split my heart to love two people, but I think it might happen.”

“Internet Niall. It’s a magical place.” Harry sat up in the bed and switched the nightlight on. He grabbed his laptop from the floor and placed it on his lap, the screen angled so Niall could see what he was doing.

For most of the night, Harry and Niall scoured the world wide web for stories and confessions and videos of people in a three (or more) person relationship that were genuine. Niall even shed a tear, feeling relieved to finally feel like he wasn’t a freak. He didn’t have to split his heart in two, He could give all of his heart to both people.

“How am I going to handle this, though?” Niall’s face fell as if he’d never figure it out.

“I’ll help. I’ll always be by your side. You know that.” Harry pulled him into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Like olden times, us against the world.” Harry pulled back and held out his fist for Niall to bump.

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.”

The boys only caught a few hours of sleep because by the time they actually closed their eyes, it was already four.

&&

Zayn opened his locker to switch out his books when a squared sheet of paper fluttered out.

Room 33 @ noon

He didn’t recognise the handwriting, his mind was screaming this was some kind of trap or prank. But despite all this, he tucked the paper in the back pocket of his jeans and decided to go.

He stood on the other side of the door, hearing people argue. Carefully, he twisted the handle and the voices stopped as he entered. Zayn’s saw Liam with a confused and angry face, Niall very nervous, and Harry and Louis whispering among each other; It seemed Harry was explaining Louis something at which his face was a whirlwind of expressions.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked.

Zayn took the sheet and held it up. “I got this. What’s this about guys?”

It’s Harry who spoke. “Niall needs to talk to you and Li. It’s important.”

Zayn looked between the two and seated himself by jumping on the desk, he ripped open a bag of crisps and motioned for Niall to get on with it. Niall strategically placed himself in between Liam and the door under the pretence of making sure he could see Zayn and Liam both clearly.

“Um, so, Liam. You know that I love you right?” Liam nodded confused. “Do you love me?”

“Of course, I do! How could you even ask that?”

“The past few weeks, I’ve been feeling jealous. I thought you might’ve stopped loving me since you and Zayn were getting along so well.”

Liam stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

“And at first I thought, you know what, if that’s what he wants, he should be happy because after all Zayn’s cool. But then Harry jumped in, he knows me too well, and pointed something out to me. Like I said at the beginning, Liam I love you so much, but I think, I think I might like Zayn, too.”

“Well, yeah everyone-oh like that.” Liam’s face fell. “You’re breaking up with me.”

“No!” Niall was quick to interrupt. “No, I’m saying… I don’t know what i’m saying.” He turned to Zayn fully. “Have you been flirting with my boyfriend?”

Zayn shrugged. “Personally I never see harm in flirting. It’s nice, you know. I’ve been doing it with you, too.”

“Did you mean any of it?”

Zayn nodded his head. “I flirt with a lot of people, but I like you both. A lot.” He murmured the last two words almost too quiet to catch.

Niall turned back to his boyfriend. “Liam, I need you to be honest with me, do you see Zayn as more than a friend?”

“That’s impossible, I love you, Niall. If you don’t love me anymore, than just break up with me.” Tears brimmed his eyes. Liam was desperate to get out.

“Have you not been listening? I love you. But if you think there could be space for one more person in this relationship, then I wouldn’t mind because I’d quite like that. I used to think it was impossible, but it’s not. Harry showed me.”

Zayn slid off the desk and closer the the other two. “Ni, Li, how about we just--”

“How about you keep out of this.” Liam snapped. Zayn raised his hands to show he meant no harm. “Sorry, this is just a lot to process. Ni, are you actually saying you want to date both of us?” Niall nodded. “Why?”

“My heart is big enough for the both of you. I want you both.”

“This is crazy.” Liam shook his head.

“Crazy isn’t always bad.” Zayn remarked. “Does anything sound better than having two fit, nice boyfriends? I don’t think so.” He tried to lift the spirits, but it only worked for a moment.

“Li, you still haven’t answered my questions. Do you see him as more than a friend? And do you want us?”

It was quiet, so eerily quiet as Liam tried to puzzle the pieces in his head together.

Out of nowhere, his hand shot out to pull Zayn in by his neck and planted a firm kiss on his lips. “I’ve been feeling so incredibly guilty about wanting to do that. How is this gonna work?”

Now it was Niall’s turn to claim Liam’s lips and then Zayn’s. The three of them set up a date and they all filed out of the room. Three happy boys and the other two looking like proud parents watching their kids go off to uni.

&&

Miss Harrison was freaking out. Like proper having-a-meltdown-in-the-middle-of-the-room freaking out. She came up to where Harry where he had set up his camera to film the whole play. People were bustling around them, trying to find their seats and chatting excitedly.

“Harry, dear, I need you to come with me right now.”

“What? Why?”

“Eleanor can’t do the lead anymore, she’s fallen ill somehow and her understudy backed out at the last moment. The only person who knows how to do the whole part is you.”

“Miss, with all due respect, but no. I am not an actor, I can’t do this.”

She tugged on his arm in desperacy. “Please, Harry. There’s no other way.”

He contemplated it in his head for a moment, before sighing defeated and waving Niall over to watch over the camera, his now two official boyfriends in tow to keep him company.

“Fine. But it’s not my fault if everything goes wrong.” He warned.

“I take full responsibility.” She smiled widely and tugged him to the backstage to get him in hair, makeup, and dressing. Harry could see his mum frowning in the audience, but he showed his upturned thumb to put her at ease.

After Harry’d gone through the whole shebang, the whole cast united right before going on stage. Louis looked confused. “Harry? Why are you wearing Eleanor’s costume?”

“Apparently, she’s ill and I was the last option since her understudy didn’t want to.”

“You’re gonna play the antagonist?” He seemed very excited and Harry knew why, they both did. It’s how they’d become a couple. Harry’s nerves melted like snow to the sun remembering that. Everything would be fine.

“Get in position people!”

Everything was not gonna be fine.

Louis grabbed his hand. “Shh, you’ll be amazing. I’ve seen you, I believe in you. You can and will do this and I will be there with every step of the way.” A squeeze of their fingers and Louis’ magical, soothing words calmed Harry again. He lifted his tumb for Harry to press his against it.

They all stood on their marks, the crowd on the other side of the curtain quieted down as the lights dimmed and those on stage were lit. The curtain opened and Louis delivered the first line.

‘So far so good.’ Harry thought somewhere halfway when he had a bit of time to take a breath. He’d heard a few people whisper confusedly as to why he was suddenly playing what should’ve been Eleanor’s part. But all in all, everything was going great. Being up there was about the scariest thing he’d ever done, he preferred staying behind the camera, or in this case, in the audience. Louis, however, he’s who made it all worth it.

The play was almost at it’s end, the first time they’d kissed a few gasps went around the room and now with the biggest scene coming up and the play ending with them kissing, Harry was holding on tightly. The final scene came to it’s ending as the boys fell into each other’s arms and they kissed like their lives depended on it.

The audience clapped wholeheartedly and one by one people stood up, Anne and Jay being the first since they were so proud of their sons. Louis’s siblings and Harry’s sister Gemma soon followed until eventually the whole room was cheering and whistling and clapping for a good ten minutes.

The cast all took each other’s hands and bowed deeply a few times. Louis turned to Harry and yanked him into another kiss. “You did amazing. I knew you would.” He said into Harry’s mouth over the noise.

Miss Harrison came on stage holding a mic and two bouquets. “Thank you all so much for coming tonight. It’s been an incredible year to work with these students and I’d like to thank our lead Louis Tomlinson for being always such a motivation to the whole cast and always giving his best on stage.” She handed him on of the bouquets and kissed his cheeks thrice followed by a hug.

“Now there was a bit of a panic at the beginning of the show since our antagonist couldn’t play her role anymore. So I’d like to say a massive thank you to Harry Styles who jumped in without knowing what to expect since he hadn’t even auditioned and pulled this show off like it was nothing. He did extraordinarily well and he’s never had a drama class, but you were amazing, darling.” She handed harry the other flowers and also kissed his cheeks and hugged him.

Louis then snatched the mic from her hands. “I’d like to say a massive thank you to our amazing teacher who organised this whole thing and has been a mentor for a lot of us. She truly only tries to make the best of everything and exceeds that by miles every time.” Eleanor came on stage to hand her a box of chocolates, her favourite, and hugged her.

Harry and Louis shot her a confused look. She didn’t look ill at all, she looked perfectly fine. Eleanor mouthed ‘later’ at them and they nodded in sync.

“Now, massive thank you to everyone who’s worked on this, not only the cast, but especially everyone who did lights and sound, dressing, makeup, hair, everyone who helped build the sets, and our camera men which was actually supposed to be Harry until he suddenly had other occupations. I’m so grateful for everyone who worked with us on this project.”

Louis turned to Harry then. “There is one question however I haven’t asked yet. Perhaps the most important question at the end of every graduate’s year.” He stepped closer to his boyfriend. “Even though we are official, I still want to do it proper.” He cleared his throat.

“No, Lou, please don’t say marry me, I’m so not ready for that.” Harry assumed wrongly.

Louis laughed. “Harry Styles, will you please go to prom with me?”

Relief washed over Harry’s face before it changed to pure mirth. “Yes!” Their lips barely met since they were smiling too hard as the party started around them. Not only because Harry’s said yes, but because happiness was the only thing that filled the atmosphere when music started up and the crowd filed out. Not a single grey moment to be found. “Why did you think you even needed to ask, you knobhead?”

Louis shrugged. “Like I said, wanted to do it proper. You deserve to be wooed, Harry Styles.”

Harry leaned in. “I could think of other ways you could woo me.”

“You are gonna be the death of me, I swear.”

“Hi guys.” Eleanor waved.

“We thought you were sick? What happened there? I don’t understand.” Louis fired off.

“Yeah about that, I might’ve used my acting skills for a good cause. I could never bring the chemistry you and Harry have to the stage with you, Lou. So I thought, why the hell not let Harry get the role.”

“I don’t know whether to hug you or slap you. That was the most terrifying thing I’ve ever done.” Harry said, he choose the nicer option and pulled her into him.

“She’s mine, Styles. Hands off!” Harry quickly let go of Eleanor at Taylor’s firm voice, she whisked her girlfriend away and Louis did the same after they’d changed into their own clothes again.

“Where are we going?” Harry asked trailing behind Louis who was texting his mum that he’d be home later and told Harry to do the same.

“I’m wooing you, and it’ll be a surprise.” He ushered Harry in the car and drove away.

He parked on a lookout point with a beautiful view of the lit-up city in front of them. “Backseat.” He ordered Harry who obeyed. Louis himself rummaged through the glove compartment for everything he’d need, then climbed over the console to seat himself next to Harry.

Louis didn’t waste any time and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. “Not very conventional, but I want you so much right now.” Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth. “Stop me if you don’t feel comfortable, yeah. Not everyone likes exhibitionism.” He tried to make sure Harry understood.

The boy shook his head. “Don’t stop. Please, I need you.” Their mouths stayed attached apart from when the were tearing each other’s shirts off. Louis swung his leg over Harry’s lap to straddle him and Harry immediately latched onto a nipple. Louis threw his head back and moaned as he buried his hand in Harry’s hair.

Louis moved his hips against Harry’s, making the boy moan under him, the vibrations only adding to Louis’s pleasure. Louis pulled at his hair to make him look up and claimed his mouth with his own. The hand that wasn’t buried in Harry’s hair travelled down their bodies and Louis cupped him through his skirt before he popped the button on his own jeans.

“I’m gonna ride you.” Louis whispered. Harry nodded eagerly.

He got off of Harry and shimmied out of his jeans and pants which wasn’t very easy in a car. The windows of the car were steaming up and Louis drew a smiley face in the fog and giggled to himself.

“I’m in love with a child.” Hary said, contradicting his statement by writing ‘H + L’ on his side. Louis laughed as he tried to find the bottle of lube he’d thrown in the backseat, cheering triumphantly when he found it. “Do you always carry that around?”

“I’m optimistic and foreseeing.” Louis answered easily. He placed himself again in Harry’s lap. “Want to do the honours or should I?” Harry snatched the bottle from him in answer and coated his fingers.

Louis held onto his shoulders as Harry circled a finger around the rim before pushing it in. Easily, he worked Louis up to two and the boy gasped as Harry’s fingers hit just right. Louis took as shaky breath when Harry entered a third and told Harry to hold on for a moment before he could move again.

“I’m ready, get the fuck in.” Louis soon hissed impatiently, his hands going to Harry’s jeans to zip them open and push them down just enough to find a soft material and his mouth fell open. “Are you wearing panties, like lace panties?” Harry nodded. “That’s so fucking hot.” Louis crashed their lips together as he freed Harry’s cock from the knickers and blindly rolled a condom on.

Louis positioned himself right before sinking down, his mouth gone slack and his eyes scrunched shut. Once he was fully seated, he could feel Harry’s fingers digging into his hips. Louis pressed their foreheads together and started moving while trying to sloppily kiss his boyfriend.

Louis started bouncing quicker. “Fuck you feel good.” He breathed followed by a moan as Harry’s lips sucked a mark in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

“Ohmygod, Lou. I’m gonna come embarrassingly quick if you don’t slow down.” Harry tried to lower his speed, but to no avail.

Louis shook his head. “Don’t wanna, Nearly there.” Both their voices raised in pitch every time Louis came down again. Harry was spewing out a constant mantra of ‘louislouislouis’ while the other spewed out every curse in the English language.

“Fuck, fuck, I love you. Kiss me, please.” Harry begged. Louis quickly attached their lips.

“I love you, too. Come with me.” Louis groaned against his lips, he put all his effort in the movement of his hips, grinding and circling and thrusting until the heat built in their lower stomach.

Harry came with a stuttering moan and Louis soon followed with a cry as he fucked them both through through their orgasm, grinding his hips in a slowing pace until he was too spent to move anymore. For a while the sat pressed chest to bare chest regaining their breathing and lowering their heart rate, hugging each other close.

“I can cross that off the bucket list even though it was never on there.” Harry joked when the silence had gone on for too long to his liking.

Louis laughed still a bit out of breath. “We should probably head back.” Louis pulled himself off Harry with a slight hiss and dressed himself again with a slightly grossed out face. “I like sex, but why is it so gross. Luckily, I can do my own laundry, wouldn’t want to traumatise my family.” He’d only managed to get his pants and tee back on before Harry pulled him close again. “You’re a clingy sex-drunk person, it’s cute.”

“Let’s just stay for a bit. I want a cuddle.” He laid his head on Louis’ shoulder and his boyfriend wrapped his arms around him whispering an ‘okay’. Eventually they dropped off, basking in the warmth of their colliding bodies. They were however woken again by the incessant buzzing of Harry’s phone and sprung into action then as it was Anne calling.

It took Louis another ten minutes to let Harry go when they were stood in front of his house. Louis had him caged up against the car and couldn’t stop kissing him, but was eventually forced to when Harry was physically dragged away by his sister.

&&

Harry stood outside Louis’ door after he’d knocked, waiting for it to be opened. Ruckus sounded from the other side and voices shouted at each other before eventually Lottie opened it. “Hi, Harry. You look beautiful. Come in.”

“Thanks.” He blushed.

“Louis! Hurry your arse up!” She shouted up the stairs.

“Just a moment.” Heavy footsteps sounded on the carpeted wood befor they stomped down the stairs and stopped abruptly. “Wow. Hi.” Louis breathed taking in his boyfriend. “I am always in awe whenever you really dress up. I just…” Louis took the last few steps before he was stood in front of his boyfriend, took his hand and urged Harry to twirl.

While Louis was just in a simple suit, Harry was wearing a beautiful white dress which had an intricate lace design on the top that was ran down in the tulle skirt like leaves falling from a tree. he’d matched it with a black clutch and black heels.

“I went dress shopping with the girls and Gemma helped me with hair and makeup.”

“You look so wonderful.” A honk sounded from outside and then Niall shouting something neither could understand. “That would be the limo and Niall being impatient. We better go.”

Jay held them up though for a few pictures and smacked a kiss on both their cheeks with the word ‘behave’ before finally letting them go. Louis, ever the gentleman that he is, opened the door of the car for Harry to climb in and they greeted their friends.

 

The school had really outdone themselves, there was a large red carpet where the pictures were taken of everyone with their date or friends. Niall, Liam and Zayn went ahead. They guy taking the picture must’ve assumed wrongly when he saw Liam and Niall holding hands and Niall’s arm around Zayn’s waist.

“Can we get a picture of just the two boyfriends?” He asked Zayn, implying for him to move away.

Niall answered instead with a laugh. “Which ones? We’re in this with three, mate. I’m not keen on leaving one of my boyfriends out.”

The photographer made a slightly ashamed face an apologised quickly, taking their photo.

“What about you two? Any other partners.” The guy asked Harry and Louis who were right behind them.

“No, not for us.” Louis answered. The guy quickly took a shot then turned to Harry.

“Pgp?” He asked.

“He, him. I just like dresses.” Harry answered. Louis was confused, since he didn’t know what it meant. “You?”

“Same, except for the dresses. I used to wear those, but hated it. Took me a while to realise why. Hormonal treatment did wonders though. Have fun at the party.” He waved at them after fist-bumping Harry.

“I’m not following, what’s pgp?”

“It stands for preferred gender pronouns. He clearly saw I had a male body, but didn’t want to assume, so he asked. Then he told me he was trans.” Harry explained.

“Oh, that’s cool. It should be a thing to always ask that.”

“It should. I try to do it as much as I can, but it’s easy to forget and just assume. Let’s not dwell on that however. This is prom, let’s make the most of it.”

They quickly gathered all their friends, each with their own partner(s) and talked until one by one they all trickled down to the dance floor where they had the time of their lives. In all the haze of remembering the school year on this oh so important night, and dancing till they dropped, the only just remembered to vote for prom king and queen. The school had set up a electronical system to make counting easy.

The music was interrupted by for their dean to come on stage and greet everyone. “Your prom king of this year is… Louis Tomlinson.” Everyone clapped except for Harry who smacked a kiss on his lips before he climbed on stage to receive the plastic crown. “And your queen is… Eleanor Calder.” It didn’t come as a surprise to anyone that those two were chosen. After all, despite both having a partner, they still were the most lusted after people of the whole year.

Eleanor put the tiara on her head and with Louis holding her hand gracefully they stepped down the stage for their dance. When Ed came on stage, everyone cheered loudly, Harry perhaps the loudest of all. But right before he was going to strum the first chord, Eleanor told him to hold it.

She took the tiara off and scanned the crowd, quickly her eyes landed on her target and she walked to him with confident steps, not stopping until she faced Harry. She held the tiara out. “He is not my king, I already have my queen. This belongs to you.” She placed it on his head and kissed his cheek. “Go get your king.”

She walked away into the arms of her girlfriend and watched as Harry shakily stepped to his boyfriend who was watching him with a smile. Harry hated being in the spotlight, but yet again, just like in the play, he didn’t mind it much right now. All he could see was Louis.

Louis took his hand as the Ed plucked the first notes on the strings of his battered guitar. On hand on Harry’s lower back, on holding Harry’s up and a hand in Louis’ neck. They started waltzing around the space created for them, drowning in the depths of their eyes, not once disconnecting.  Ed’s voice in the background to explain all the feelings they had but couldn’t put into words.

I fell in love next to you, burning fires in this room, it just fits light and smooth, like my feet in my shoes

Neither thought this would ever happen, finding the one at such a young age. But they knew there would never be another. They would always be by each other’s side. Some would call it crazy, some would call it impossible. They called it fate as together they talked of the three, at least, children they wanted together, a house with a garden, maybe a pet, getting married in the spring.

Hold me tight don’t let me breath, feeling like you won’t believe

All of it was right here in this moment, in each other’s eyes. There were going to be rough patches, no relationship is perfect, but their love was strong enough to survive.

There’s a firefly loose tonight, better catch it for it burns this place down, and I lie if I don’t feel so right, but the world looks better through your eyes

Even that one time Harry would leave Louis for three days after he’d promised to stop smoking weed with Zayn, but did it anyway. Afterwards, Harry would realise that it was stupid and share a blunt with his boyfriend in the middle of their living room after which Harry would blow him in apology.

Or that time they’d argue over whether or not it was appropriate for their twelve year old to be going to school in heels. Harry would say the shoes weren’t that high and she could dress however she wanted. Louis would argue that she was twelve and still a kid, it would give the impression they didn’t care about ruining their daughter’s feet. In the end the youngest would come in crying about the yelling and they’d quickly agreed she could only wear them on special occasions.

They didn’t know any of this yet, but they couldn’t wait to find out what the future brought along. They couldn’t wait to see all their friends grow up with them, even if some years they’d only see each other twice.

As long as they were together. The song came to an end and everyone clapped and cheered which got even louder when Ed started playing on of the more upbeat songs of his album which by now was closing in on number one in the charts.

The rest of the night passed in a blur until the five boys found themselves on the football team’s grassfield of the school. A joint was being passed around together with a twelve pack of beer. They’d all undressed themselves enough to be comfortable, Harry’s shoes were thrown in front of them, along with some jackets and ties. Shirts were pulled out of their slacks and some buttons were undone.

Somehow, they’d all ended up in one big pile, cuddled into and over each other. It was comfortable. Nobody said a thing as they watched the few stars visible in the sky, contemplating the meaning of life, but mostly hoping they’d stay together.

“Hey guys?” Niall said. The other all hummed or spoke some kind of acknowledgement. “I really love you. Let’s promise to never drift apart okay?”

They all pounced on Niall and hugged and kissed him. Even Harry, who quickly regretted it and pulled Louis in to forget it ever happened. It felt like kissing his sibling and pulled a disgusted face. Niall only laughed at his expense.

But they did never break that promise. Every year they found at least one day where all five of them would come together and share stories. Some years, Zayn still brought the good stuff and the curled up on the floor of whoever’s house it was at, blazing and getting high while remembering the olden days.

“We love you too, Niall.” Harry said. He held up his pinky and everyone hooked it around. “There, promise.”

“Promise.” The rest of them chorused.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on  
> [Tumblr](http://redphonebooth3.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RedPhoneBooth3)
> 
> Ruth was right, I shouldn't have put these in my English portfolio. What did I do to myself. Let's hope she'll never read this.


End file.
